Le Joyau du Dragon
by RedChi-San
Summary: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons raciste et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Le joyaux du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons raciste et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, d'esclave métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'une famille raciste, violente et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au seins d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je suis la troisième à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les deux autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, c'est pareil...

* * *

La mort d'une première vie.

* * *

La vie est fragile. La mort, encore plus. C'est ce petit équilibre, que tout être humain connais dès le premier battement de cœur, qui nous maintient dans ce que les gens appel: la vie. Pour beaucoup, vivre c'est rire, manger, bouger, dormir et rêver. J'aimerais beaucoup penser comme eux, mais j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. La saveur douce et bonne de cet éclat si magique qui s'appelle vivre, je ne l'ai connu qu'étant petite fille, blottit contre le corps chaud et rassurant de ma mama.

L'équilibre entre la vie et et la mort est très souvent difficile à imaginer. Souvent, en marchant dans les ruelles, je regarde autour de moi et je me demande: si je traverse brusquement, que je passe devant se camion, ou cette voiture, vais-je m'envoler au paradis, ou tomber en enfer? Quel différence il y a entre la vie et la mort? La fin et le commencement? Je ne suis pas croyante, loin de là. Pour moi, la mort c'est la mort. Qu'il y ai quelque chose après ne change pas le fait que nous avons perdu ce que nous avons laisser derrière. Comme par exemple mama et papa. Quel différence qu'ils soient en enfer ou au paradis? Ils sont partit, en me laissant seule derrière avec ma petite sœur, Maxime. Je me posait souvent des questions autre fois et aujourd'hui elles se sont multiplié par dix.

Pourquoi m'a-t-on choisie moi? Comment puis-je partir de cette vie, tout en laissant en vie et en bonne santé les autres derrière moi? Que puis-je attendre de la vie, ou de la mort aujourd'hui?

Maxime est en sécurité je crois. J'espère vraiment pouvoir faire confiance à ces deux idiots naïf. Mais bon, si on échoue ça ne va plus servir à rien de la caché. _Il _la trouvera, et lui fera subir la même torture que moi. Maxime est si naïve, si fragile...

Quand à moi, il n'y a plus d'espoir possible. Mon équilibre a été brisé il y a des années, et bien qu'aujourd'hui je commence à le retrouver, je sens que je vais le perdre à nouveau.

La vie m'a fait souffrir de toutes les manières possible. J'ai vécu la perte, l'esclavage, le viol, l'humiliation et la torture. Mes dernières années étaient peut-être plus douces, mais ça n'a rien changer à mon présent. Je porte des cicatrices qui me marqueront à jamais, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir ma réaction face à un homme torse-nu. Je me met à trembler, je sue, je deviens nerveuse et agressive tout en étant terrifiée.

J'ai bien donner l'exemple d'un homme. Mais pas lui. Lui par contre... Il a été... Comment dire...

Ah, et puis ça n'a plus d'importance. Le passé est le passé. Rien ne peut le changer. En se moment, j'avance vers la mort.

Je sens la vie s'écrouler de moi à mesure que la petite embarcation glisse sur l'eau geler du lac. Droit devant moi, se dresse une montagne imposante, et surtout unique.

La montagne solitaire.

Erebor.

À côté de moi, Thorin serre son poing sur une hache, et j'entends presque la nervosité de Bilbo, assit juste derrière moi, tant il respire fort. Dans les autres barques, les nains se sont redressé, et ne quitte plus des yeux leur montagne.

Nous savons tous ce qui nous attend, une fois arrivé. En tout cas, moi je sais.

La mort, vieille amie, va enfin venir me prendre après moult appel et prière. Enfin... Enfin ça sera juste... Fini.

* * *

Six ans auparavant, Port-au-Prince, Haïti, Amérique centrale.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement quatorze ans. Cent soixante-huit mois. Six cent soixante-douze semaines. Quatre mille sept cent quatre jours. Soit quatorze ans que mama et papa étaient mort. J'avais huit ans. Maxime en avait six. Nous sommes toutes les deux née le même jour, mais avec deux années de différence. Et si je ne me présentait pas comme la grande sœur de Maxime, on pourrait croire que je suis juste son amie. Nous ne nous ressemblons pas du tout.

J'ai vingt-deux ans, presque vingt-trois, ma peau est d'un brun chocolat au lait, mes yeux sont d'un violet que j'ai emprunter aux améthystes, et mes cheveux d'un noirs corbeaux. Ma (presque) petite taille est d'un mètre cinquante-et-un, et comme pour compensé, j'ai une silhouette pas trop grasse (Bien que j'ai quelques rondeurs ici et là...) et une agilité presque de chat. Je pratique régulièrement la boxe, l'aïkido, le Bo-jutsu, le Ju-jitsu originel et le kung-fu, donc je sais me défendre, (Avec tout ça en bagage, le prochain qui se moque de ma petite taille est mort) et surtout je fais beaucoup de sport.

Maxime, vingt ans presque vingt-et-un, est mon opposé parfaite. Elle mesure 1m75, a de long cheveux soyeux d'un noir de nuit plus beau que le miens, des yeux violets envoutants, une taille fine et de longues jambes. Sa peau caramel, son visage de poupée et ses formes tout aussi parfaite (Selon moi et beaucoup d'homme) font d'elle une véritable beauté. Beauté encore plus haussé par ses lunettes à fine monture, et ses nombreuses compétences dans les arts martiaux. Comme moi, elle fait de l'aïkido et de la boxe, mais aussi d'autres arts martial asiatique tel que le Ken-jutsu, le Kyu-jutsu, le Laï-jutsu, le Hojo-jutsu et le Judo. Cependant, en dehors des arts martiaux, elle est une véritable intellectuel... Elle passe sont temps à lire et à écrire.

À côté de mon lit, mon réveil commence à hurler. D'un coup calculer, je le fait taire. Bon, quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure...

Je me lève de mon lit et enfile un pantalon de toile et une chemise pour homme. Je file à la salle de bain, où je me lave sommairement le visage et les dessous de bras, avant de plaquer ma poitrine sur mon torse grâce à un bandage, (je fais du bonnet C, c'est pas très pratique pour mon travail) et avec une paire de ciseau, je coupe mes pointes de cheveux. Après avoir enfiler correctement mes vêtements, mon reflet me renvois l'image d'un jeune garçon noir d'environ 12-13 ans. Ah ouais, parce que j'ai oublier de dire que je ne fais pas du tout mon âge.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je croise Maxime, qui me sourit doucement. Elle a elle aussi enfiler sa tenue de travail, pantalon et chemise. On file dans la rue, ignorant les imbéciles qui hèlent Maxime, et ont s'engouffre dans l'arrière d'un resto. Le Queen Milly. Inutile de dire que Milly est notre patronne, et la princesse de son père. Je remonte mes manches, salue les hommes de la cuisine, prend un carnet et enfile un tablier, puis part prendre les commandes du resto. Très vite les gens rentrent, on salue les habitués, les fans de Maxime, et ceux qui adore se payer ma tête. À leur yeux, je suis un homme de petite taille sans le sous qui drague Maxime, leur préféré. Sauf que je suis une meuf, la grande soeur de Maxime et que je hais les plaisantins.

La journée passe lentement, je salue, je discute, je souris, je prend commande, j'endure les insultes, je fais semblant, je parle, j'emporte les commandes, je m'excuse s'il y a erreur, je salue à nouveau, je reprend d'autres commandes, je menace les mecs qui embête ma soeur et ce durant tout mon service, jusqu'à la fin.

L'horloge murale sonne vingt-deux heures, et je m'affale sur une chaise en soufflant bruyamment. Maxime s'assit à côté de moi et me fait un léger sourire.

«C'était une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Me dit-elle avec sa voix douce.

-Ouais, c'était pas si mal pour une merde.» Je répond avec ma voix rauque, quasi masculine.

Avant que quelqu'un ne me fasse la remarque, je n'ai pas du tout de complexe d'infériorité avec ma soeur. Nous sommes totalement différente, et je ne fais que souligner ce fait. Peut-être un peu trop de fois... Bref.

«C'est le jour de notre paye aujourd'hui...

-Hum. Milly, cette chère petite conne, va sans doute essayer de me faire chier juste pour m'enlever une partie de mon salaire.

-Milly n'est pas si horrible que ça...» Dit-elle doucement.

Ouais c'est ça. La dernière fois, elle m'a tellement énerver à insulter ma petite taille et ma couleur de peau que j'ai carrément cassé en deux une table. (Elle a eu de la chance, je voulais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure) Résultat: j'ai payer. De mon salaire. Une chance que Milly-la-conne et son papa chéri sont racistes puissante million, pensant même que l'esclavage des noirs est une chose que jamais nous n'aurions du interdire. Ils ignorent que Maxime est également une métisse, résultat elle garde tout son salaire elle.

Tiens, parlant de ça, voilà miss perfect... Avec son sourire hypocrite.

«Tiens Maxime, voilà ta paye. Merci pour ton travail.

-Merci Milly.» Sourit simplement ma soeur.

Elle me fait un petit sourire et sort vers l'arrière. Dès que Maxime disparait, Milly perd son sourire gentil et prend plutôt une expression de dégout en mon encontre.

«Toi, le sale noir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais voler notre argent. Crache-t-elle.

-J'ai travailler sans me plaindre douze heures par jour durant deux semaines, tous les jours. Lui rappelais-je en retenant mon propre dégout d'elle.

-Presque cent dollars ont disparu de la caisse la semaine dernière.

-Et comme par hasard, le lendemain du vol tu avais refais ta teinture à cent dollars.» Ironisais-je.

Son visage se tord dans une expression dangereuse. Je suis certaine que d'ici deux secondes, elle va...

«ESPÈCE DE MERDE DE NOIR! TU OSES M'ACCUSER MOI, UNE BLANCHE SUPÉRIEURE À TOI, DE VOLEUSE?!

-Non. Je n'ai jamais dit le mot voleuse.»

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, un cuisinier rentre et demande ce qui se passe. Milly retrouve son sourire hypocrite et répond qu'un client à hurler, mais que je l'ai jeter dehors. Je vois tout de suite qu'il ne l'a crois pas, mais comme Milly me donne l'enveloppe avec mon salaire, je ne dis rien et me casse.

Avant de sortir, j'ouvre l'enveloppe, et vois qu'il ne reste que vingt dollars au montant que je suis supposer avoir reçu, cet à dire presque cinq cent. C'est ça le problème avec les paiements par argent cash. C'est que le patron peux enlever autant qu'il veut on n'a aucune preuve contre lui. Je sors dehors, et trouve Maxime en train de faire une clef de bras à un type qui hurle des insultes de pute et de salope.

«Yo, Maxime, on y va.

-PARCE QU'EN PLUS T'ES UN TRAVELO?! Hurle le mec en fixant ma suer. C'est vrai que son nom porte à confusion...

-J'arrive grande soeur.» Me répondit-elle.

Le mec hurle à en plus finir et finalement Maxime le lâche. J'avoue que juste en entendant son nom, on crois toujours qu'il s'agit d'un mec, mais pourtant son physique montre tout le contraire... Nous rentrâmes chez nous, et je vais immédiatement commencer à préparer le repas. Maxime est peut-être une intellectuelle, mais question travaux ménager, elle est nulle. Je marmonne vaguement à Maxime qu'on a du poulet pour diné, mais elle est déjà dans son roman. Un gros pavé de six cent pages j'imagine.

«C'est quoi celui-là? De demande en commençant à placer le couvert sur la table.

-Le Hobbit, de J.R.R. Tolkien.

-... Cet à dire?

-La même chose que le seigneur des anneaux. Sauf que ça se passe avant.

-Oh.»

Je ne rajoute rien d'autre. Je me suis endormie devant le premier film, alors que Maxime n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'adorerais ça. C'est vrai que les films avec des guerres d'épées m'intéresse beaucoup mais le seigneur des anneaux est juste trop long pour moi. Je préfère le film "300". Je met le poulet dans le four, recouvert d'une feuille d'aluminium et met les patates à cuire dans un chaudron. Puis je m'assis sur une chaise devant elle et lui prit de continuer. Je vois très bien qu'elle a très envie de parler de son livre.

«Je sais que tu n'as pas trop suivit l'histoire du seigneur des anneaux, mais est-ce que tu te rappelle du Hobbit nommer Bilbo Baggins?

-Ouais, vaguement... C'est pas le fou qui devient invisible durant sa fête?

-En fait, il utilise un anneau maléfique, que son neveu, Frodo, doit détruire dans le seigneur des anneaux.

-Ok... Le rapport avec le Hobbit?

-Ben c'est l'histoire de Bilbo avant le seigneur des anneaux. Il part à l'aventure avec treize nains et un magicien...

-Le pauvre! Treize nains!

-Et pas les plus propres... Bref, treize nains qui l'accompagne pour retrouver leur montagne.

-Bah, qu'ils lèvent la tête s'ils ne la vois pas leur montagne.» Répliquais-je en grimaçant.

Maxime rigole un peu en posant une main sur sa bouche. Elle adore mes remarques oh combien sadique, cynique, ironique et surtout juste, à propos d'à peu près n'importe quoi.

«Leur montagne qui était leur royaume.

-Comme le mien est mon lit.

-Malheureusement, leur montagne à été envahie.

-C'est un comble.

-Par un dragon cracheur de feu.

-Je me demande comme il est rentré celui-là.

-Le dragon convoitait l'or que les nains avaient extrait de leurs mines.

-Évidement. Ils sont pas cousins par hasard?

-Malheureusement, beaucoup de nains furent tuer, et lorsqu'ils sortirent en catastrophe, leur prince appela les elfes en aide, mais les elfes n'ont rien fait.

-Pfff, j'aime pas trop les elfes dans tes livres. Ils font toujours genre: Je suis le plus beau, le plus immortel, j'ai toujours raison et toi t'as tort alors écrase.

-Donc le prince a décider de former une compagnie pour reprendre son royaume par la force, cette fois-ci sans demander l'aide des elfes.

-J'espère pour lui. C'est fragile ces petites bêtes. Une compagnie tu dis... De treize nains j'imagine?

-Et d'un magicien et d'un Hobbit.

-... Il vont s'y cassé la gueule, c'est moi qui te le dit. Son dragon au prince là, il a carrément détruit une armée complète, alors treize nains, un magicien et un hobbit... À moins que son plan ça soit de le faire mourir de rire!»

Maxime éclate franchement de rire cette fois-ci. Je le voyais arriver depuis un moment, mais c'est ma dernière remarque qui a fait mouche. Elle pose le livre sur la table et je le prend. Je lis un nom au hasard sur la page, et marmonne:

«Thorin Oakenshield...»

Et comme si quelque chose n'attendait que ça, un truc m'assomme par derrière et je tombe la tête première sur la table. La dernière chose dont je me souviens est l'odeur de brûler qui vient de la cuisine, et le bruit sourd de Maxime tombant à mes pieds.

* * *

Et voilà! Premier chapitre, fait! Bonne journée/soiré/après-midi/matin/nuit/etc à tous et à toutes! J'espère avoir vos commentaires sur cette fiction bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Le joyaux du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons raciste et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je suis la troisième à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les deux autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

Une deuxième vie après la mort.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux une première fois, la lumière blanche est si aveuglante, que je les referme aussitôt. Un chuchotement doux d'un cours d'eau me parviens à l'oreille, et je me demande vaguement où je suis.

«Sabrina... Réveille toi... Sabrina...»

La voix est mélodieuse, presque douce. On dirait mama... Ah, mais d'après ce que j'ai sentit avant de m'évanouir, c'était l'odeur de brûler... Et si mama est juste là alors, c'est que je suis morte? La mort est finalement plus douce que ce que je croyais...

«Mama? C'est toi?»

On sais jamais, ça pourrait aussi être un ange... Ou un démon. J'ignore que croire en ce moment fatidique de la vie après la mort, alors que j'expérimente enfin la mienne.

«Sabrina, s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux et tu verras.»

Bon, si on insiste... J'ouvre docilement les yeux, et je vois tout de suite que la lumière à baissé en intensité. Je me redresse, et vois... Des arbres? Mais... C'est sur de l'herbe que je suis étendu? Mais que... Où suis-je? Je me lève et regarde autour de moi. Une clairière dans une forêt lumineuse! Oh bon sang! C'est ça la mort? Mais je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation! Je vais passé l'éternité à essayer de retrouver mon chemin on dirait...

«Hé, la femme qui m'a parler! Où êtes-vous?

-Juste ici, Sabrina.» On me répond derrière moi.

Je me retourne et m'emmêle les pieds dans du tissu. Je baisse le regard et... Ah non! Pas question! C'est pas parce que je suis morte que je vais porter une robe! Une robe blanche, toute vaporeuse et avec plein de couche de tissu pour le jupon, et un corsage assez serrer pour le torse. Je vois qu'on c'est amuser à libérer ma poitrine... Mes cheveux sont toujours aussi courts au moins, ils ne m'arrivent qu'en dessous des oreilles comme toujours. Par contre, ils ont l'air plus soyeux... Zut de zut, mais qui c'est amuser à jouer à la poupée Barbie version humaine avec moi pendant que je me remettait de ma mort?! Je lève la tête et croise un regard bleu ciel. Waaa... Mais c'est la copie version pâle de Maxime! Avec des oreilles pointues...

Des oreilles pointues?!

«Si jamais vous me dites que vous êtes une elfe, je vous massacre, jolie femme ou pas!» La menaçais-je.

Elle me sourit doucement.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Sabrina. Je ne suis pas une elfe. Je suis une Valar. Je me nomme Vairë la tisserande, dame du temps.

-... Sabrina tout court. Dame de rien du tout.

-Ne te dénigre pas Sabrina. Tu as beaucoup à apporter aux personnes qui sont destiné à te rencontrer et à te côtoyer.

-Je ne vois toujours pas ce que vous faites ici madame.

-Appelle-moi juste Vairë. Tu es ici car tu as été choisis.»

Je lève un sourcil à cette remarque. À non, on ne va pas me sortir le sermon de je-suis-l'élue-de-la-prophétie-la-seule-capable-de-sauver-le-monde-de-la-destruction-à-cause-d'un-mégalomane-qui-se-venge-de-son-enfance-pourrite...

«Choisie pour quoi?

-Pour pouvoir renverser le cours du temps.

-... C'est pas votre boulot madame la dame du temps?

-Je ne fais que créer le temps, je ne peux l'influencer, Sabrina. Seul les mortels le peuvent. Comme par exemple...

-Moi.»

Elle me sourit pour seule réponse. Allons bon, ne me dite pas que je vais devoir faire un acte super héroïque pour sauver la vie de tout un peuple qui de toute manière s'entre-déchire déjà!

«Tu semble dégager des ondes très négative Sabrina. Es-tu inquiète à propos de ta jeune soeur, Maxime?»

... Oh... Je n'ai même pas pensé à elle une seule fois... Elle est morte elle aussi?

«Où est Maxime?

-Elle est allongée plus loin. Elle a eu plus de difficulté que toi à passer, son arrivé n'était pas prévu en fait.

-Alors même des gens comme vous ne peuvent tout prévoir on dirait!» Me moquais-je.

Elle secoua la tête avec un drôle d'air. Je crois que je l'ai vexée. Elle se mord ensuite la lèvre et dit doucement:

«Non en effet. Nous ne pouvons pas tout prévoir. Après tout, nous ne somme pas parfait, malgré ce que crois les elfes.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas parler d'elfe! Criais-je.

-Alors je n'en parlerai pas... Mais par contre, je dois vous parler d'une autre race d'Arda... Une race dont vous serez peut-être plus à l'aise...

-Je veux voir ma soeur avant tout. Après on parlera de ces gens. Et arrêter de parler de race devant moi, ça m'énerve!»

Il n'y a pas de race, merde! Tout le monde est pareil, simplement avec des morphologies différentes. Mais bon, on dirait que même dans la mort, il y a des gens qui se croient supérieur à d'autre... Elle me guide à travers la forêt et je la suis tout en tenant à deux mains les jupons trop nombreux de ma robe. J'vais tuer le type qui a décider que les femmes porterais des robes... Les pantalons c'est super pratique et zéro encombrant!

Finalement nous arrivâmes à une autre petite clairière, où je vois ma petite soeur allonger par terre. Elle porte la même robe que moi, mais je vois très bien qu'elle lui va mieux à elle qu'à moi. Et pas que pour la silhouette!

Maxime ressemble à ses princesses magnifiques dans les contes pour enfants, fragiles et douces.

Moi je dois ressembler à une idiote fillette qui essaie la trop grande robe de sa mère... Surtout qu'avec mon physique de mec (Sauf mes bonnets C) les robes ne me vont juste pas.

Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle et la veille, mais en regardant Vairë de sorte qu'elle continue son histoire.

«Je veux en premier lieu vous dire que moi et les miens vous respectes énormément, et que je ne veux en aucun cas vous vexer. Je veux vous parler des nains.

-Allez-y.

-D'après vos derniers instant dans votre ancienne vie...

-Attendez! Mon ancienne vie? Vous voulez dire que je vais en avoir une nouvelle?!

-Oui. C'est ce que je dois vous dévoiler en se moment. Puis nous parlerons de vos nouveaux dons et vous pourrez partir avec votre soeur.

-Mes... Dons...»

Allons bon. Maintenant j'avais des dons... Ça sera quoi après? Un type qui m'est destiné?

«Bon, allez-y alors, n'essayez pas de me ménager ou quoi que ce soit. La pressais-je.

-Comme tu dois l'avoir devinée, toi et ta soeur êtes mortes dans l'incendie de votre appartement, le 18 août 2013 [1] vers 19h00 du soir. Cependant, vos âmes ont voyagé dans le temps et l'espace pour arriver ici, sur les terres des Valars.

-Et c'est mal?

-Non. C'est signe que vous et votre soeur avez une dernière tâche à accomplir avant de quitter ce monde. Vous, comme votre aura l'indique, vous devrez sans aucun doute sauver des vies.

-Et Maxime?

-Elle doit, je crois bien, changer des gens.»

... C'est pas la même chose?

«Donc, on est ici pour changer le cours du temps de plusieurs personnes... Vous avez un nombre précis?

-Juste une estimation d'entre 16 et 21 345 personnes.» Me dit-elle après un petit silence.

On va pas y aller de main morte en tout cas!

«Dans votre nouvelle vie, vous aurez toujours les souvenirs venant de l'ancienne, seul certains détails seront effacé, d'autres seront amplifié. Comme par exemple, votre force physique sera multiplié par douze, ainsi que votre agilité par neuf et votre capacité d'analyse, par sept.

-Par conséquent, je serai plus fort, plus agile et plus intelligente que maintenant?

-Disons plutôt... que si tu t'entrainerais sans relâche sur ces trois compétences durant un siècle, tu atteindras ces capacités par toi-même.

-Je vois. Il y a autre chose dont je devrais savoir?

-Un mois dans ce plan équivaut à une centaine d'année dans les autres mondes. Présentement, dans le monde où je vais t'envoyer, les gens que tu dois sauver ne sont même pas encore nés. Tu vas donc t'entrainer à maitriser ta nouvelle force et en acquérir de nouvelles.»

Ah tiens, elle a abandonner le vouvoiement!

«Et Maxime dans tout ça? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient?

-Si tu le désire, elle peux te suivre...

-Évidemment!»

Vairë hocha la tête à mon éclat, et agita légèrement un bras. Une autre femme, plus petite et plus ronde, (Toujours les oreilles pointues) avec de longs cheveux de feu et des yeux ambre, apparu soudainement et se pencha sur ma soeur pour masser un peu ses tempes. Après quelques secondes, Maxime s'agita, et la femme hocha doucement la tête pour ensuite disparaitre.

«Qui était-ce?

-Estë la douce. C'est notre guérisseuse.» Me répond-t-elle simplement.

Maxime grogna légèrement, se releva et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant autour d'elle. Elle semblait... Presque comme un enfant qui ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois dans ce monde... Je souris doucement en la voyant faire. Puis elle se tourna vers moi, et couvrit sa bouche de ses deux mains jointes.

«Oh mon dieu, Sabrina!

-Je sais, je porte une robe. Ah et y'a une drôle de fille derrière moi. Crois-moi, tout ça est contre ma volonté.

-... T'es super belle en robe Sabrina! Et la femme est assez... Heu... C'est un cosplay madame?»

Vairë sourit doucement et secoua la tête.

«C'est bien la réalité Maxime.» Dit-elle.

Je passa les quinze minutes suivantes à tout expliquer à Maxime, qui avala la pilule aussi bien que moi. Cet à dire:

«... Si jamais c'est une blague, je vous casse la gueule.» Dit-elle avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

Mon dieu, ma soeur violente! Elle qui est une agente de la paix! Comme quoi, la mort change bien des gens...

«Ce n'est ni une blague, ni un mensonge. Avant que vous ne commencez votre entrainement, il y a un choix qu'il faudra que vous fassiez.

-Qu'est-ce? Demanda ma soeur.

-Votre affinité.»

... Maxime et moi nous nous regardâmes, avec la même question dans le regard: Est-ce qu'elle était devenu folle?

«Vous pourriez être plus précise? Demanda Maxime.

-Dans un environnement en particulier, ou durant une situation, vos capacité seront plus forte que jamais, ce qui s'appelle l'état Berserk.

-Attendez... L'interrompu Maxime. L'état Berserk... Vous voulez dire la rage Berserk?

-C'est la même chose en effet.

-Désoler de cassé votre bulle, mais c'est quoi l'état Berserk? Demandais-je.

-C'est une sorte de transe dans laquelle les guerriers du nord comme les viking prenait, en s'inspirant de la rage de leur animal totem, et qui les faisait combattre et leur donnait une force digne des dieux.

-Donc... Quand on va piquer une crise de colère, on va tout cassé autour de nous?»

Maxime éclata de rire et Vairë secoua la tête.

«C'est pour éviter des événements tel que décris par Sabrina que vous allez choisir dans quel environnements vous aller entrer en rage Berserk.

-L'environnement... Vous pourriez donner un ou deux exemple? Demandais-je.

-Comme par exemple, lorsque vous êtes dans une bataille où votre camps risque de perdre... Ou quand votre famille est en péril... Ou quand vous êtes en présence de feu. C'est à votre choix.»

Nous hochâmes la tête. Je vis que Maxime réfléchissait déjà. Ça allait être assez compliquer... L'état Berserk doit être une sorte d'avantage, mais si par exemple je choisis quand il fait froid... Et que les gens que je suis sensé protégé partent dans le désert...

Après une dizaine de minute où je tourna la question dans ma tête, Maxime dit finalement avec un sourire:

«Je veux pouvoir entrer en état Berserk quand je veux, et quand je suis en présence d'atome d'hydrogène et d'oxygène.»

... Autrement dit n'importe quand! Autant dans l'eau (H2O = hydrogène et oxygène) que sur la terre ferme! (L'air contient des particules d'eau) Maxime est décidément une vraie petite intello... J'eus alors ma propre idée.

«Quand à moi, je veux pouvoir entrer en rage Berserk quand je veux quand je suis en présence de la terre.»

Encore une fois, à peu près n'importe quand. (Sauf si on vole, mais comme je déteste la simple idée de poser un pied dans un avion...) Vairë hocha la tête et tourna des talons.

«Il vous faudra attendre un peu plus de neuf siècle avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici. Vous avez donc neuf mois pour vous entrainer en vu des nombreux combats qui vous attendent. Deux dernières choses avant de vous quitter: Cette clairière répondra à tous vos besoin, sauf la nourriture. Vous devrez chasser par vous même. Ensuite, les armes dans la cabane plus loin sont à vous. Vous ne pouvez en choisir que trois chacune, les autres disparaitrons. C'est tout. Namarië, Sabrina, Maxime. Je reviendrais.»

Et elle disparu entre les arbres, nous laissant seules pour les neuf prochains mois... Et d'ailleurs, sans m'avoir finalement dit le pourquoi qu'elle m'a parler de nains! À moins que ça soit une mauvaise plaisanterie sur ma taille... Si c'est le cas, je compte bien refaire ma vie sans lui obéir, à cette espèce... D'elfe!

* * *

[1] Je sais que la date est de l'an passé, je l'ai choisi un peu au hasard, et je ne voulais pas de l'année 2014. C'est tout!

Yosh, deuxième chapitre fini! Cependant, j'avertis d'avance: Ne prenez pas pour acquis le fait que je publie aussi vite, c'est simplement parce que j'ai beaucoup d'idée et de motivation. ^^ Il se peut que d'ici une dizaine de chapitre, je n'ai plus d'idée, et que je vous fasse patienter quelques semaines... Pardon d'avance! J'espère avoir quand même quelques commentaires! Merci d'avance et à bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Le joyau du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

Un entrainement de la mort

* * *

Deux mois et demi ont passés depuis notre mort, à moi et Maxime. Ce qui signifie un peu plus de deux cent ans sur la terre des mortels... C'est assez déroutant pour quelqu'un comme moi qui ai toujours vécu au jour le jour.

Dès que Vairë disparu, ma première réaction fut de déchirer tous les tissus trop superflus de ma robe, cet à dire les grands et long jupons, ainsi que les manches évasées. Et de jeter le tissu dans la rivière. Ma chère sœur à crier au gaspillage, et j'ai été reprendre le tissu.

Parlant d'elle, Maxime c'est très vite adapter à notre nouvelle... "Vie" si je puis le dire ainsi. Quand nous sommes entrée dans notre nouveau chez nous, (une cabane en bois rond et en pierre, ronde avec un étage et une cave, très chaleureuse, avec un grand foyer au milieu.) elle a tout de suite été voir les arcs. Je l'ai suivie, ne sachant pas trop quoi prendre, vu que je n'avais jamais été attiré par les histoires médiévale ou fantastique.

**Flash Back**

Maxime examina tous les arcs, un par un, les soupesant et testant la corde en l'étirant avant de remettre l'arc à sa place tandis que moi je la regardais faire. Finalement, elle se décida pour un arc composite à double courbure, d'un noir assez profond, vernis et avec un carquois de flèches d'un gris sombre aux plumes soyeuses.

«Christynn. Dit ma sœur en fixant son arc.

-Hein?

-L'arc... Il s'appelle Christynn. Dès que je l'ai choisi pour être mon arc, j'ai tout de suite su son nom et ses capacités.

-Et quelles sont-elles?

-Les flèches reviennent toujours dans mon carquois après utilisation, et peuvent transpercer l'acier d'une armure de plaque. Quand à l'arc en lui-même, il peut apparaitre dans mes mains à ma seule volonté. Sinon, il retourne dans une dimension qui lui est propre, et où il sera réparé si jamais il se brise.

-... C'est bien?

-Oui! Bon, il te faut à toi aussi une arme de longue porté, pour qu'on puisse toute les deux appuyer l'autre quand elle se battra au corps à corps.» Décida-t-elle.

Je testai divers arcs, mais à chaque fois je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise avec l'arme, ou l'arme en question était trop grande. Finalement, Maxime me mit une arbalète dans les mains et déjà là, ça allait mieux. Bien que... Même l'arbalète légère était un peu trop grande pour moi... C'est alors que nous tombâmes sur mes futurs bijoux: Deux arbalètes de poing d'un brun de chêne veiné de nacre, avec déjà un carreau prêt à servir chacun.

Sans même regarder Maxime, je les prends, un dans chaque main. Aussitôt, je me rends compte que je sais.

«Maki et Nomi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire?»

Je réfléchis... Pas très longtemps.

«Il n'y a pas de limite de carreaux... Et je n'ai pas besoin de les charger, Maki et Nomi le font tous seul. Les carreaux de Maki sont naturellement empoisonnés, et le poison se modifie par rapport à mon adversaire... Nomi quand à lui... Quand j'ai un adversaire en tête et qu'il se trouve à moins de cinq cent mètres de moi, mon carreau le trouve, peu importe où il est.

-C'est cool! On a nos premières armes! S'écria Maxime avec un grand sourire.»

Elle fila ensuite en direction... Des épées. Je n'ai jamais apprit à manier ce genre d'arme, pour le moment mes arbalètes sont suffisante... Je vais quand même voir les autres armes, passant devant plusieurs, et tombe sur une perle.

Un Bo adapté à ma taille. Sauf qu'à la différence, il est un peu plus large, avec un bout plus gros que l'autre, comme un sceptre de bois et qu'il semble assez lourd. Je le prends, le fait tournoyer d'une seule main et soudainement des éclairs parcours le bâton! Je le relâche immédiatement, et l'effet s'arrête. Un bâton magique? C'est vrai que la magie serait utile mais... Est-ce que je peux en faire...?

C'est en me mordant la lèvre que je prends le bâton et décide d'en faire mon arme. Aussitôt, les informations me sautent en mémoire.

«Gungnir, le bâton foudre, la lance des dieux...»

Je pouvais lancer des décharges électriques à tout ce qui était mon ennemi, simplement en pressant le manche avec le pouce et l'index. Si je frappais le sol avec le manche du bâton, une dizaine d'éclairs jaillirait du sol pour électrocuter mes ennemis. Je pouvais également contrôler la météo, l'orage et avec suffisamment de concentration, je pouvais trouver les empruntes électriques des gens vivants autour de moi. Il fallait juste que je me "branche" sur la bonne fréquence... Pour "recharger" mon bâton, ou en augmenter la puissance, il ne me suffisait que de le faire tournoyer dans les airs. De plus, en maniant ce bâton, je maitrisais la magie violette, cet à dire l'électricité et la spiritualité, en plus de la magie plus ordinaire, comme les incantations, les mélanges alchimique...

Mon dieu, il y a des tonnes d'information qui rentre dans mon crâne! Je me retiens de hurler et une fois que tout est fini, j'inspire profondément. Je fixe alors le Bo, mon bâton de magicienne. Moi qui ne connais rien à la magie, me voilà servie...

Avec tout ça, autant commencer à chercher ma troisième arme... Quelque chose que je pourrais avoir au corps à corps... Pas une épée, la seule fois que j'ai essayé d'en faire, je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital pendant trois semaines à cause que j'avais entaillé ma propre jambe. On oublie aussi les dagues, c'est des lames qui demandent trop de discipline pour une fana d'action comme moi.

Je fais le tour trois fois, puis tombe enfin sur une section qui me plait un peu plus. Ça, ça doit être des armes...

Il n'y a que des marteaux de guerre, des grandes haches, des Morgenstern, des fléaux d'armes, il y a même d'immense bélier pour défoncer des portes!

Bon, évidement, je ne peux prendre aucun d'entre eux. Mais je flâne quand même dans cette section et je tombe finalement sur quelque chose qui me plait autant que ça m'intrigue.

De loin, ça ressemble à des gants ordinaires en une sorte de cuir. Mais quand je les enfile... Je serre les poings et aussitôt, je sens quatre sortes de petits leviers qu'il faut appuyer, au bout de mes doigts. Je presse le premier. Des pics d'un acier très beau sort soudainement des jointures de mon gants droit, longs de deux centimètres et demi environs. Je fais ensuite la même chose avec le gauche et hop! Des pointes d'acier sur ce gant également!

Le deuxième petit levier fait apparaitre des lames courbé inversé, qui suit mon bras jusqu'au coude, un peu comme les matraques inversés.

Le troisième fait jaillir une sorte de lame assez longue pour servir de dague de poing.

Et finalement, le quatrième fait apparaitre quatre griffes, juste au dessus de mes jointures.

Le tout dans un métal qui je crois n'est finalement pas de l'acier...

Je prends!

«... Aucun nom, cette arme n'a jamais été utilisée en temps de guerre. Ah, c'est sympa!»

Par contre, je sais maintenant que les lames sont en adamantine modifié, capable de percer la pierre et l'acier comme dans du beurre. Je sais également que ces gants ne pourront être portés que par moi. Pratique. Il n'y a aucune magie lié à ces gants sauf le dernier point, mais bon avec mon nouveau statut de "magicienne" j'avais sans doute déjà beaucoup de corde à mon arc de ce côté-là.

Finalement je suis retourné à l'entrée où j'ai été rejointe par Maxime, qui portait maintenant une épée à deux mains dans le dos avec son arc, ainsi qu'un étrange fouet autour de sa taille.

«Voilà! Dit-elle en souriant. Nous avons nos armes!»

Et tous les autres disparurent. Nous nous expliquâmes à chacune nos armes respectives et Maxime positivement ravie de savoir que j'allais devenir une magicienne.

«La magicienne violette... Ça ira avec tes yeux!» M'expliqua-t-elle avec le sourire.

**Fin Flash Back**

Et nous voilà, deux mois et demi plus tard. Avant d'apprendre à nous servir de nos nouveaux joujoux, Maxime à décrété que nous devrons apprendre à survivre par nous même dans la nature. Au bout d'une longue et pénible semaine, nous étions capable d'attraper quelques lapins et autres petites bêtes du même genre. Je me suis occupé moi-même du premier lapin que nous avions attrapé, Maxime étant trop sensible face à la mort de si petites bêtes. Étant donner que j'avais déjà expérimenté le choc de la mort, (Sous-entendu: Mes parents) je me désignai pour m'occuper de la préparation de tous nos repas. Maxime avait fini par être capable de chasser sans pleurer les animaux qu'elle abattait, et nous eûmes très vite droit à du plus gros gibier, tel des cerfs, de l'élan et même une fois un gros sanglier.

Et un mois après, nous nous sommes entrainés pour la première fois à manier nos lames. Comme Maxime à déjà pratiquer le Kendo, il lui est facile de s'adapter à son épée à deux mains. Mais pour moi, qui n'ai jamais manié une lame de ma vie, sauf pour couper des légumes... C'est horrible.

Je me suis au moins beaucoup entrainer avec mon "mode pique", et mon "mode dague". Je continue à combattre au corps à corps, mais en plus c'est comme si je combattais plus efficacement... Nous avons échangé quelques coups, mais avons vite compris que mes lames ne pouvait bloquer son épée, et vis-versa. Nous nous sommes donc entrainée ensemble uniquement lorsque nous entrainions notre corps.

Nous avons également prit le temps de faire un jogging dans les bois tous les matins durant une heure et tous les soirs de nager une autre heure dans la rivière profonde.

Et aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de tester pour la première fois ma magie. Je serre dans mon poing mon bâton et un éclair violacé le traverse sans me faire mal. J'inspire doucement, et commence à faire tournoyer mon bâton dans mes mains. L'électricité s'y engage très vite, faisant grésiller l'air ambiant autour de moi.

«Comment tu te sens?» Me demande Maxime, plus loin.

Comment je me sens? Merveilleusement... Bien. Même... Plein d'énergie... Je crois que c'est ma magie, qui passe par mon corps avant de passé par mon bâton. C'est donc ainsi... Je la sens, dans le creux de mon ventre et de ma poitrine, cet amas d'énergie instable... Mais quand je la fait passer dans mon bâton, tout deviens plus... Facile à contrôler.

Instinctivement, je donne un coup de bâton dans l'air, comme si je frappais un ennemi sur l'épaule. Aussitôt, un éclair sort de l'extrémité de Gungnir et va frapper violemment un arbre plus loin. L'arbre en question se fend en deux.

«Wouahou! C'est incroyable, Sabrina! Est-ce que tu sais viser?

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Je vais essayer de viser le rocher, juste à côté de l'arbre.»

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Je vais tournoyer rapidement mon bâton, et après quelques secondes de recharge, j'envoie un éclair... Qui frappe un arbre dix mètres à gauche du rocher.

«C'est la précision qu'il va falloir que je travail. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... C'est comme si je savais instinctivement comment manipuler ma magie... C'est...

-C'est comment?

-Comme tout une énergie contenu dans mon corps, qui circule comme le sang, mais à la seule différence que je peux envoyer ma magie où je veux dans mon corps, ou dans des objets que je tiens... Comme par exemple Gungnir.

-Donc ton bâton sert uniquement de catalyseur... Un peu comme les baguettes magiques dans Harry Potter!

-Dans le même style. Sauf que je grille tout le monde.

-Essais aussi de réglé la puissance de tes éclairs. Qui sait? Ça pourrait t'aider! D'après ce que je me souviens des magiciens dans le monde fantastique, ils pouvaient certes être très puissant dans un domaine, mais ils étaient également capable de faire d'autre sort de niveau plus général. Comme créer de la lumière, des sorts de détections, des trucs comme ça.

-Je vais voir. Et m'y entrainer. Et toi, avec ton fouet?

-Oh, tu sais... Ça sera surtout un moyen d'immobiliser mes ennemis, pas une arme de combat. Je l'ai prit parce que je suis très à l'aise avec ça.

-Avec ça... Les fouets? Mon dieu, Maxime, je ne te pensais pas comme ça...

-Quoi... Heu... HEIN?! Non, non, je me parlais pas de **_ça_**!» Rougit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Elle en serait presque adorable... Je lui souris, et nous retournons à notre entrainement. De toute manière, entre chasser, s'entrainer, courir, nager et discuter entre nous, nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire. Très vite également, nous avons fini par nous rendre compte que notre force physique, ainsi que notre vitesse, augmentait. Mais d'une manière que nous pouvions nous adapter. C'était sans doute les améliorations que Vairë m'avait parlées. À ma grande surprise, je fus très vite capable de détruire un gros rocher à main nu et Maxime pouvait trancher un grand chêne en deux... Non pas de la largeur, mais de la longueur! Et nous étions capables de courir à des vitesses folles, sans être essoufflée après! Maxime était plus rapide que moi, mais elle avait des réflexes moins aiguisé que moi. Une bonne compensation.

Nous n'étions plus vraiment humaine... Et cela fut encore plus visible lors de notre première expérience en état de Berserk. Je me rendis compte que j'avais fais une erreur...

Maxime avait demandé d'entrer en ÉTAT Berserk... Elle restait consciente de ses actes durant ses moments et elle me faisait penser à un loup en chasse.

Son corps se recouvrait de tatouages en spirales avec des symboles celtiques noirs et un triskel sur son front. Ses cheveux viraient au blanc neige et ses yeux devenaient entièrement violets. Elle était si rapide qu'elle me faisait penser à ces foutus vampire dans Twilight... Et quand elle chassait... Un loup. Un pur loup. Elle était magnifique et dangereuse à la fois... Je plains l'homme qui tombera amoureux d'elle.

Mais moi... J'ai commis une terrible erreur. Terrible et pourtant si... Simple.

J'ai demandé d'entrer en RAGE Berserk.

Résultat: Je perdais absolument tout contrôle de moi-même. La première et unique fois que je passai en mode Rage comme dit Maxime... Je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais... La maison était détruite, ainsi que tous les arbres, rochers, animaux et plein d'autres choses, dans un très large rayon autour de moi. Maxime elle-même avait du aller se réfugier très loin, dans une montagne, pour fuir ma colère dévastatrice.

Elle avait cependant eu le temps de voir quel changement je prenais en mode Rage.

Mes cheveux devenaient d'un rouge sombre ressemblant au sang. Mes yeux étaient entièrement violets. Et j'avais des tatouages mariant le Tribal avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à des écailles. De plus... De loin je ressemblais à un démon avec des ailes et une aura de feu.

«Ta rage ressemble à celle d'un... Je ne sais pas trop... Mais quelque chose d'incroyablement violant et puissant...» Me dit simplement Maxime, après que je me fus calmé face à ses blessures.

Je lui avais cassé le bras. Ma petite sœur que j'aime plus que tout... Je l'avais blessé.

«Jamais je n'utiliserais la rage Berserk.» Promis-je en lui donnant les premiers soins avec ma magie. Maxime se contenta de me sourire doucement, comme si elle n'avait pas peur de moi.

**Et très vite... Les neufs mois passent, sans que nous voyons ni Vairë, ni un autre Valar et leurs oreilles pointues...**

Le dernier jour, je me réveillai avec la sensation qu'il fallait que je me prépare. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour chez les Valars... Car dès se soir...

J'allais en Arda. Aussi connu sous le nom de la Terre du Milieu.

Et à ma grande surprise, ce nom était étonnement familier...

* * *

Et voilà! Au prochain chapitre, Sabrina et Maxime entrent enfin en Terre du Milieu! En passant, pour ceux qui seraient peut-être mélanger à cause des dates... Le fameux "six ans auparavant" dans le premier chapitre, il s'agit de six ans à partir de l'horloge biologique des filles. Donc ce ne sera que d'ici "quatre ans et demi" que les filles rencontreront Bilbo et les autres! Avant cela, elles ont du chemin à parcourir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas... D'ici deux ou trois chapitres, je commencerai enfin "Le Hobbit".

Au plaisir d'avoir des commentaires, ou même des followers/Favorites! Ça fait toujours très plaisir de savoir l'avis de nos lecteurs...

RAR:

Someone: Merciiii pour ta review! Tu es la première à en faire une, je suis heureuse! Pour ta proposition, j'en serais très heureuse si je manque de motivation ^^ Et pour les armes: pour maxime t'as gagné, pour Sabrina, perdu. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai longtemps réfléchie à ses futures armes... Puis, je me suis dit que son propre corps était suffisamment dangereux, sans qu'en plus elle manie une hache de guerre! xD Pour Thorin, sa réaction... Je n'ose en parler, je risque de tout dévoilé à l'avance, pardon!


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Le joyau du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

Après la mort, une renaissance.

* * *

Je m'habillai de mes vêtements ordinaire: cet à dire un pantalon solide brun, une paire de botte de cuir m'arrivant aux genoux, une chemise blanche élimé, une cotte de maille légère, une tunique noire m'arrivant au dessus du genou, mes gants, des brassard pour protéger mes avant-bras, ceinture pour y accrocher bourses et arbalètes, mon bâton accrocher dans mon dos et voilà.

Maxime s'habilla dans le même style de vêtements, à la différence qu'elle ne mit pas de cotte de maille, mais une armure de cuir, que son pantalon était noir et ses bottes de la même teinte. Son arc et son épée allèrent dans son dos et son fouet enrouler autour de sa taille comme un serpent, par dessus sa ceinture qui tient son carquois de flèche. Elle porte également un bandeau qui retient ses mèches et natte ses longs cheveux.

Nous nous sourîmes en nous voyant ainsi habillé et nous attendîmes le retour de Vairë dans la clairière où elle nous avait quittées il y a neuf mois.

Nous n'avons pas attendu longtemps, Vairë apparu dix minutes après notre arrivé. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire une seule chose, je lui coupai toute parole:

«Nous nous sommes entrainés comme vous l'aviez demandé. Nous savons chasser, nous battre avec nos armes, je sais manipuler la magie et surtout, Maxime maîtrise parfaitement son état Berserk. Maintenant qu'on a remplit notre part du marché, remplissez le vôtre. Vous aviez commencé à parler de nain...»

La Valar me regarda un long moment, surement surprise vu sa tête, de même pour Maxime. Mais je ne me défilai pas. Vairë eu finalement un léger sourire et commença à parler:

«Vous serez bientôt renvoyer dans le monde des mortels, en Arda. Sachez que vous risquez d'être séparer une fois arrivé en bas.

-Quoi? Vous voulez dire qu'on ne sera pas ensemble? S'écria ma sœur.

-Malheureusement, c'est une possibilité. Je ne suis pas prophétesse, mais je maîtrise le temps. Et je vois qu'à vos trois premières années en Arda, vous serez séparées. Les autres années dépendront de votre force.»

Elle ne dit rien d'autre et nous la regardâmes, songeuses. Être séparées alors que nous ne l'avons jamais été... Mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux...? Mêmes les meilleures sœurs de l'univers finissent par se séparer un jour ou l'autre.

«... Bon, il y a autre chose à dire excepter ça?

-... Un jour, vous aurez besoin de votre rage Berserk, Sabrina. N'essayer pas de la détruire. Gardez toutes les deux en tête que vous vous retrouverez, peu importe ce qui se passera.»

Elle commence à me faire peur celle-là... Ça va être SI terrible que ça?

«... Et les nains?» Dis-je à nouveau.

Vairë me sourit. Et oui, je ne perds pas le nord moi!

«Je ne peux tout vous dire, car le cours du temps pourrait en être gravement changé. Sachez simplement que vous devez absolument intégrer une compagnie de nain, mené par un magicien gris. Sabrina, il vous contactera sans doute si vous vous forgez une solide réputation de magicienne. Maxime, vos talents seront requis si vous vous concentrez plus sur un certain point.»

Je vis Maxime hocher la tête. Elle avait l'air très sérieuse. Je me demande de quoi elle parle... Bon, je ne prétends pas tout connaître de ma sœur, mais quand même... Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être simple et facile à retenir. Si je deviens une magicienne connue, j'intègrerai cette fameuse compagnie.

«Une compagnie pour... Une quête dangereuse, j'imagine?

-En effet Maxime.»

Bon, ça va être des exploits de guerrière on dirait... Mais sans Maxime, nous avons moins de chance d'être toutes les deux prisent... Je me tournai brusquement vers Maxime.

«Il faut que nous nous donnons un point de rendez-vous, pour dans maximum trois ans. Quelque chose de facile à trouver, un lieu important par exemple. Une idée, dame du temps?

-... Bree, c'est une petite ville au sud des monts venteux. À l'auberge du poney fringant. Dit-elle.

-Donc, on se reverra à Bree, auberge du poney fringant d'ici trois ans, petite sœur?»

Maxime se mordit la lèvre, puis se précipita sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Oh là, là... Je vais pleurer moi aussi si elle continu!

«C'est une promesse, grande sœur! Et s'il te plait, ne soit pas en retard... Sinon je te cherche par tous les moyens et au diable la compagnie!

-Ne dit pas ça. Tu vas intégrer cette compagnie, même si je n'y suis pas.» Lui dis-je d'un ton sévère.

Elle renifla et hocha la tête. Je lui souris faiblement en réponse. Je n'allais certainement pas manquer ce rendez-vous moi!

Je sentis brusquement quelque chose m'enlacer. Mais c'était froid et je ne sentais pas la sensation de bras ordinaires. Je compris aussitôt ce qu'il se passait.

«Grande sœur!» Cria Maxime en se débattant contre les pouvoirs quasiment invisible de Vairë. Mais c'était inutile… Elle disparu très vite. J'eu au moins la force de lui faire un dernier grand sourire, et dès que je ne la vit plus, je lâchai enfin mes larmes. Ma sœur!

«Sabrina… Une dernière chose…

-Quoi? J'ai un rendez-vous très important, vous savez, hors de question d'être en retard! Répliquais-je vivement pour faire disparaitre mes larmes.

-Ce ne sera pas long. Retenez ces phrases, à n'importe quel prix.

-…

-C'est peut-être cruel, mais nécessaire. Froid, horrible, cauchemardesque, mais malheureusement nécessaire. Il n'y aura aucunes conséquences à long terme de type biologique et vous aurez mal. Très mal. Cependant… Un remède viendra. Il faudra juste être… Prête. Comprenez-vous?

-… Oui. Je vais souffrir, pas vrai?

-Je ne vous le cacherai pas. Vous allez souvent souhaiter mourir, même des années après. Vous allez maudire tout le monde, des enfants innocents à nous les Valars. Vous allez même souvent tenter de vous suicider. »

Je restai silencieuse. Étais-je prête à subir une telle souffrance? Au nom de quelle justice? Celle de la survie de quelques personnes? J'avais très envie de dire non à tout ça…

«Si vous refusez d'y aller, Maxime subira vos souffrances prévues.

-QUOI?!»

Comment osait-elle…! Ma petite sœur! On ne l'a menace pas!

«Et si vous mourrez durant le temps que vous serez en Terre du milieu, vos épreuves et souffrances seront vécues par votre sœur.»

L'espèce de salope! Je vais la tuer!

Mais avant que je ne puisse faire un seul mouvement dans sa direction, l'étreinte autour de moi se raffermie et je me sentis tirée par l'arrière brusquement. La sensation d'être écartelée me saisie, alors que j'envoyais un grand chapelet de juron à l'intention de Vairë.

Mais je ne la vis plus après quelques secondes, et me laissa glisser par en arrière sans vraiment débattre. Juste mon réflexe d'essayer de me libérer, mais voilà, c'était de la magie. Et la magie, je connais.

C'est quasiment impossible de se libérer d'un sortilège qu'on ne connaît pas. J'en sais quelque chose. Durant un entrainement, Maxime avait prit presque trois heures à se libérer d'un simple sortilège d'immobilisation. (Je précise, elle était en état Berserk)

Je me laissai donc emporter, et sentit au bout de quelques minutes la terre sous mes pieds.

C'est en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau que je me rendis compte que j'avais les yeux fermés. Je les ouvris lentement et devina qu'il devait être proche de midi pour que le soleil soit aussi éclatant. En portant ma main en visière contre le soleil, j'observai la grande plaine devant moi.

Une immense étendu d'herbe, de petite colline et aucune montagne à l'horizon. Magnifique… Tout simplement superbe. Mes yeux finirent par s'habituer à la lumière et je baissai ma main. C'est dingue… Mais où suis-je?

Je tournai sur moi-même, et remarqua qu'il y avait des hautes collines au loin. Bon, s'il y a une civilisation quelque part, peut-être que c'est là bas.

Je me mis donc en marche tout en restant sur mes gardes. Si Vairë nous avait donné des armes, et nous avait donné neuf mois pour nous entrainer à les manier, c'est que j'allais m'en servir bientôt. Et souvent.

C'est en faisant les premiers pas que je remarquai finalement un poids dans mon dos. Je m'arrêtai et sentit les courroies familière d'un sac à dos en tissu. Ah? Un dernier cadeau des Valars on dirait…

Je le posai à terre et le fouilla, faisant mentalement un inventaire pour déterminer ce qu'il me faudrait si jamais je manquais de quelque chose et quand j'aurais de l'argent.

Alors… Deux chemises et un pantalon de rechange, ainsi qu'un petit sac de tissu où se trouve deux sortes de culotte et de bande de tissu que je reconnais comme étant des sortes de serviettes pour quand j'aurai mes règles. Avec deux petits pains de savon, une grande lingette absorbante et une sorte d'éponge étrangement fait, j'ai la base de mon matériel pour mon hygiène corporel.

J'ai aussi, soigneusement emballé soit dans des grandes feuilles ou des tissus, de la viande séché, quelques pommes, du pain et oh miracle! Serais-ce des ribs?! Ces délicieuses côtes levées que je cuisinais avec les résultats de la chasse au cochon sauvage de Maxime, durant notre année chez les Valars?! Je levai légèrement le tissu qui protégeait la viande, et reniflai. Oh mon dieu… Au curry et au quatre épices… Miam! Maintenant j'ai faim!

Quoi que… Je n'ai pas put manger se matin… Et la viande est encore chaude… Allez, on attaque! Bonne appétit!

Je m'assis à même le sol, retirant mes gants pour ne pas les salir et posant mon bâton de mage juste à côté de moi. En même temps de manger ma viande, (De la main gauche) Je continuai mon inventaire mental.

Avec ma viande, mes fruits et mon pain, j'ai également quelques pochettes d'épices et de petits fruits comme des baies et autre, ainsi qu'un rouleau de corde fin. De quoi installer de petits pièges, parfais. La chasse au gros gibier, c'est plus pour Maxime, moi je m'attaque à plus petit. (La première personne qui OSE dire que je m'attaque aux animaux de ma taille, je le frappe avec mes gants en mode dague de poing!)

J'ai aussi de la corde plus grosse, un silex et des amorces, une petite lampe avec six flacons qui contiennent de l'huile vu l'odeur, une gourde d'eau pleine, ainsi que le nécessaire pour faire cuisine : Bol, petite marmite, large cuillère, petite cuillère, un set de trois couteaux de tailles différentes, et un truc qui ressemble à une poêle en fonte. Parfais.

Je vois que j'ai aussi une bourse contenant de l'or, une autre avec des herbes médicinales et deux rouleaux de bandages. Avec deux couvertures assez épaisses, me voilà paré pour la route!

Je vois qu'il me manque quand même quelques petites choses, moins importantes. Je n'ai aussi aucun moyen de me repéré, à croire que les cartes n'existes pas ici… Ou alors, elles doivent être trop rares pour que je puisse m'en trimbaler une.

Après mon repas, et m'être lavé les doigts soigneusement dans l'herbe grasse, je me relevai en m'étirant. Je remis mon sac dans mon dos, soigneusement fermer avec les couvertures à l'emplacement des sacs de couchage dans mon monde d'origine, remis mes gants et repartit avec mon bâton en main. Au moins comme ça, si je suis attaqué je pourrai répliquer vite avec ma magie.

Je marchai longtemps, la plaine étant plus grande que ce que je croyais, mais comme j'avais le ventre plein et une bonne endurance, je tombai finalement sur un tout petit village au creux de quatre collines au bout d'une heure de marche. Je souris de soulagement en voyant le village, et m'approchai.

Il va falloir que je me bâtisse une très bonne histoire pour justifier mon arrivé dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Et je ne peux pas juste dire : «Je suis amnésique, aidez-moi.» parce que en disant cela, je ne pourrai expliquer la présence de mes armes, de mon statut de magicienne violette (J'ai finalement adopté le nom que Maxime m'a donner, ça fait cool et je ne pense pas qu'il y en a en Arda) ou encore, du fait que je recherche ma sœur.

Je crois que je vais donc plutôt me la jouer fine, cet à dire comme ce qui suis :

En entrant dans le village, les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, mais je ne leurs prêta aucune attention. Je me dirigeai vers le centre du village en regardant partout autour de moi le plus discrètement possible. Normalement, dans les rares romans fantastiques ou médiévaux que mama me lisait durant mon enfance, les personnes les plus importantes des villages étaient les chefs et les forgerons. Comme je dois passer pour une mercenaire, (Ce que je vais sans doute devenir ici…) autant aller faire semblant de m'acheter une lame!

Je repère vite une sorte de magasin à mur ouvert, avec ce qui semble être un four à l'intérieur, et une lourde pancarte de bois montrant une enclume plantée juste devant. La forge quoi…!

J'y pénétrai, et chercha du regard le forgeron. À ma grande surprise, je tombai sur une forgeronne! Plus grande que Maxime, une forte ossature vu sa carrure, portant pantalon et chemise brun pâle et un épais tablier noir. D'une main, elle soulevait un marteau et de l'autre, recouvert d'un gant, elle tenait une barre de métal chauffé à blanc.

«J'peux t'aider la p'tite? Me demanda-t-elle distraitement alors qu'elle cognait sans arrêt contre le métal.

-Je suis venu commander une dague à ma taille. En plus d'une information. Vous dérangerais-je?

-Na petite. Mais t'es pas un peu jeune pour demander une lame?

-Ne vous fiez pas à ma taille et à mon visage de poupée s'il vous plait. J'ai plus de vingt ans, et je suis mercenaire.»

Elle arrêta soudainement les coups de marteaux et me fixa. Après un moment, elle demanda en plissant les yeux :

«J'veux pas t'offenser, mais tu s'rais pas une naine? Quoi qu't'as la peau des sauvages du sud, alors j'sais pas.»

… Même ici en Arda, les habitants du sud sont… Considéré comme des sauvages… Dit donc, ça suffi les préjugés!

«Je suis une humaine tout à fait ordinaire, bien qu'avec une taille assez petite. Quand à ma peau, je suis née ainsi. Répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

-Ah bon… Enfin, t'es une cliente, pas d'quoi faire un procès. Une dague t'as dit? J'sais pas faire des p'tits trucs comme ça. Des hachettes, ça t'irais?

-Tant que je peux les transporter sans m'encombrer.

-'Kay alors. Va m'falloir la mesure de ton bras, pis pour ton info, c'est gratis.

-Merci, forgeronne. Je voudrais savoir le chemin le plus court pour arriver à la capitale. C'est la première fois que je viens dans ce pays vous voyez…

-Bah, c'est rien. T'as déjà l'air super paumé à voyager dans l'Rohan sans cheval…»

Ainsi donc, je suis au Rohan. Et apparemment, les cheveux sont essentiels. Prendre note de m'en procurer un… Quoi que… Je ne sais pas combien ça coûte, un cheval. J'ai bien ma bourse, que j'ai trouvée dans mon sac, mais si jamais le cheval coûte trop cher pour mon budget…

«L'plus court chemin, c'est d'monter au nord-ouest vers Edoras. Mais d'puis quelque temps, y'a plein d'groupe d'orque et d'warg qui attaque les voyageurs, c'est pas super prudent.

-Je vois. Y a-t-il une auberge dans le village?

-Village? Ah, p'tite, t'es pas dans un village ici, t'es à Aldburg, l'ancienne capitale du Rohan. La ville c'est réduite, mais on est toujours là. Et pis y'a encore quelques princes à la grande maison, alors ça apporte. Donc oui, y'a l'auberge du sang d'argent, juste au bout d'la rue.

-Merci. Vous voulez toujours mes mesures pour les haches?»

La forgeronne me gratifia d'un regard qui en disait long, du genre : «Ne te joue pas de moi, j'ai parfaitement compris le pourquoi de ta venue.» Et je lui souris en excuse, tout en lui lançant une pièce d'argent.

«Pour la peine. Et encore merci!»

Je quittai la forge et partit en direction de l'auberge. Le sang d'argent m'apparu alors comme une auberge… Assez immense. Trois étages, aussi large qu'un gymnase, avec une grande cours arrière et une écurie assez impressionnante. La vache…

Bon… Improvisation… Je rentre, je demande le prix d'une chambre, me renseigne sur la possibilité d'avoir un boulot payant et un cheval, puis je m'assois le plus possible à l'écart pour établir un plan de bataille. (Et dire que c'est Maxime la meilleure pour ça…)

J'entrai donc… Pour me baisser de justesse, évitant ainsi qu'un banc m'assomme. La vache, mais c'est la baston ici! Tout en usant de ma vitesse surhumaine et de mon agilité, je me faufilai jusqu'au bar, où je trouvai l'aubergiste en train d'essayer de calmer le jeu. Il me jeta un regard paniqué, et j'attrapai au vol une chaise haute pour m'y asseoir.

«C'est quoi le menu, patron?

-Heu… Mademoiselle, c'est que je ne peux cuisiner dans ces conditions… Revenez d'ici une demi-heure, ça devrait être fini…

-Ah bon? Ils se battent à des heures précises? (Ça serait un peu… Étrange.)

-Non, non, c'est juste qu'ils vont sans doute finir par se calmer un jour…

-Sans doute. Sauf que j'ai faim maintenant, moi.»

Et hop, je pris Gungnir pour ensuite donner un léger coup sur le plancher avec. Résultat : Des petits éclairs sortirent du sol, frappèrent les bagarreurs et ceux-ci tombèrent par terre, inconscient. Je rassurai aussitôt l'aubergiste :

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai simplement donné une impulsion électrique à leurs cerveaux pour qu'ils s'endorment. Nous disions donc… Quel est le menu?»

Bon, vu la tête que fait ce type, je sens que je ne vais pas manger tout de suite… Ne me dites pas que la magie est soit super rare, soit super mal vu!

* * *

Yop yop yop! Quatrième chapitre bouclé! Et publié pas trop en retard ah ah! Perso, j'ai lut plein de truc et écouter plein de vidéo sur les films du Hobbit, sur la terre du milieu en tant que tel, et tout et tout. J'ai plein d'info maintenant! Je sais que vous vous dites : Mais on ne va donc pas entendre parler de Maxime avant un long moment! Et c'est comme ça. Après tout, c'est Sabrina qui raconte l'histoire, pas sa sœur! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, lorsqu'elles se retrouverons, il y aura un ou deux chapitres (Très long sans doute) sur ce que Maxime à fait avant de retrouver sa sœur. Donc pas d'inquiétude! Pour le prochain chapitre : Les deux premières années de Sabrina en Terre du milieu! Et non, pas encore les fameuses « souffrances » décrites par Vairë…

RAR:

Someone: Aie aie aie, moi qui déteste les Mary sue… Je t'en supplie, si jamais une d'elle semble basculer dans les ténèbres de cette créature horrifiante, soit honnête et préviens-moi sur le champ! (Car parfois, nos personnages se transforment sans même que nous nous en rendions compte!) Pour l'association Maxime = elfe, Sabrina = nain… Mon dieu, mais c'est que tu es quasiment perspicace! J'en dit pas plus, comme tu ne veux pas être spoiler… x) Pour le nom des gants, je retiens! :D J'avais sincèrement aucune idée de quoi mettre comme nom, alors j'ai dit : Tant pis, ils seront anonyme! Pour les fautes de grammaire, pardon pardon, mais comme je n'ai pas de bêta, et que mon correcteur automatique n'est pas parfait… Bref, j'espère au moins que ce chapitre sera moins pire question faute! (Comme t'as été la seule à commenter, tu as une réponse qui ressemble à un roman! :D)


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Le joyau du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

Mourir, c'est comme s'endormir… Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de fin.

* * *

L'aubergiste continua de me fixer et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer mon angoisse. Au bout d'un moment cependant :

«Qui êtes-vous?»

… Petit coup d'œil autour de moi… Tout le monde me fixe! Hé, j'ai peut-être fait un petit tour de magie mais heu… Je me mords ensuite la lèvre. Idiote! Pourquoi avoir fait de la magie?! Ah oui, parce qu'une certaine Valar m'a dit que je serais intégré à la compagnie à la seule condition que je devienne une grande magicienne… Je ressemble à quoi maintenant? À une idiote! Oskour.

Cependant je repris mon calme. J'ai l'air de quoi en se moment… D'un jeune homme (Ma poitrine était après tout encore bander) de 12-13 ans maniant la magie. Je ne pouvais donner mon prénom féminin donc… Mais si Maxime me cherche! Vite, un prénom masculin qu'elle reconnaitra tout de suite…

«Alors? Qui êtes-vous?» Insiste l'aubergiste.

Raaah! Il m'énerve ce type impatient!

«Je suis un magicien violet, et un mercenaire.» Dis-je pour les faire patienter.

L'emploi du masculin ne semble étonner personne, sauf peut-être l'aubergiste, qui sursauta et me regarda avec gêne. Ah ouais, il m'avait appelé mademoiselle lui, je n'avais pas fait attention. En tout cas… Vive ma voix masculine! Mais l'aubergiste, et quelques autres clients, me presse de leurs donner un nom! Rah, c'est énervant!

«Comment vous appelez-vous?

-Oui, quel est votre nom?

-Votre nom!»

Une minute bon dieu!

«Vous avez bien un nom, n'est pas?»

Oui, oui, simplement il me faut un prénom masculin là!

«Quel est-il?»

Ils m'énervent… Chercher, chercher… Heu, heu, heu…

«Dites-le bon sang! Votre nom!

-Je suis Thorin!» Criais-je finalement, exaspéré de leurs millions de question.

… Silence dans la salle. Oh. Putain. De. Merde. Je ne viens quand même pas de m'appeler par… Le héros du dernier livre que Maxime lisait? Je. Suis. Dans. La. Merde. Jusqu'au. Cou.

«… Thorin comment?»

Bon, je ne vais pas quand même lâcher : Oakenshield. Vu le nombre de fiction que ma sœur lisait (Et me racontait tout de A à Z) sur des gens du monde réel qui partait dans un monde imaginaire, et qui est comme par hasard le dernier livre/film/émission de TV/manga/autre qu'il venait d'entendre parler et apprécier… On ne prendra pas de chance. Même si ça serait juste trop fou que… Non. N'y pense pas.

Je fouille, et fouille dans ma tête. Puis je me souviens d'un autre livre que Maxime lisait avant. Un livre avec un elfe noir et son ami le nain… C'était quoi son nom déjà? Ah oui!

«Thorin Battlehammer.

-Fils de qui?»

Je ne pouvais quand même pas dire le nom de mon père… Soulia… (En plus on dirait un nom de fille…) Bon, je ne suis plus à une connerie près, autant continuer le délire…

«Fils de Bruenor Battlehammer.»

Tous me regardait, et je me demande vachement si je n'ai pas fais une énorme bêtise. Puis finalement, un type s'assit à ma droite au comptoir et me tapote l'épaule en éclatant de rire.

«J'me disais bien aussi qu'tu ne pouvais pas être l'autre Thorin, l'grand prince nain là! (Oh merde… Non, je ne veux rien savoir de «l'autre Thorin» S'il vous plait!) T'es trop p'tit, mon gars! (Qui traite-tu de petit espèce de…!) Moi, j'suis Gus, fils de Gast. J'suis éleveur de chevaux, dans la ferme du piedmont, au sud.»

Je le saluai respectueusement, notant au passage son métier et son nom. Un type qui avoisinait sans doute les deux mètres s'assit à ma gauche et tout en me fixant avec ses yeux brun, il me grogna presque :

«Baar, fils de Bor. J'suis également mercenaire, et je vais en direction du nord.

-À Edoras?

-Juste pour un arrêt, voir si y'a pas un contrat ou deux d'intéressant. En se moment, les gens sont portés à aller vers plus haut dans le nord.»

Je le regardai un moment, mais il ne m'en dit pas plus. Finalement, l'aubergiste me donna un grand bol d'une soupe épaisse et odorante. Ma parole, mais j'ai encore faim! Je bus toute la soupe, et paya avec une pièce d'argent. Je me tournai ensuite vers Gus :

«Combien un cheval?

-Heu… Normalement c'est vingt pièces d'or (Arggg! Mais c'est du vol! Ou alors ces chevaux sont vraiment exceptionnels!) Mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai qui peuvent transporter un nain. Sauf si vous désirez un poney…

-On verra ça. Et je suis humain. J'ai juste une taille plus petite que la moyenne.»

Je sens qu'on va trèèèès souvent me prendre pour un nain… Mais les nains, ce n'est pas super poilu habituellement? J'ai les cheveux courts, et zéro barbe, moi! Enfin… Je questionnai brièvement l'aubergiste sur les rumeurs des environs, (Attaque d'orque sur la route, une chèvre qui nait avec trois pattes, ce genre de chose.) paya une chambre (deux pièces d'argent…) et monta me coucher.

Enfin dans ma chambre, je m'effondrai sur mon lit en soupirant. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir tout ça… Non seulement je viens de me faire passé pour un mec (Alors que la forgeronne m'a parfaitement appeler petite) mais en plus je me suis vanté de pouvoir que je n'ai pas…

… Car oui, j'avoue, ma petite fanfaronnade sur les impulsions électriques et tout… Ben, c'est tout ce que je sais faire pour le moment. Les super grands éclairs et tout que j'avais balancé dans le monde des Valars… Poufff, disparu. Je crois que c'est en quelque sorte la vengeance de Vairë pour le chapelet d'injure à son encontre… Pour ma défense, elle avait parfaitement mérité ces insultes!

Donc… Ma magie supra puissante d'il y a quelques jours… Je dois lui dire adieu pour un temps indéterminé. Si jamais elle a osée toucher à mes fameuses nouvelles compétence, (Dont celles que j'ai acquises par l'entrainement) ça iras mal pour elle, immortelle ou pas!

Je me relevai, pris au hasard un truc dans la chambre un truc qui à l'air assez solide. Bon, c'est un chandelier en fer. Je serre le poing le plus possible, et entend le métal gémir sous ma force. Force que j'ai toujours, car quand je relâche, c'est un bout de métal tordu et à moitié détruit qui retombe sur le meuble.

… Bon, je suis à peine arrivé que je commence déjà à casser des trucs! C'est Maxime qui ne sera pas contente.

D'ailleurs… Maxime doit elle aussi avoir changé de nom… Dans un monde comme ça… Avec des noms bizarres… Et puis, Maxime est un prénom presque masculin, alors elle ne peut pas vraiment l'utiliser ici…

Oh, et puis merde. Je veux dormir, alors je dors. La réflexion, ça sera pour demain.

_./-'*'-\._

Un mouvement doux. Le bruit d'un tissu qui glisse au sol.

Un regard brûlant, qui parcours le corps devant lui.

Autre mouvement, tendre cette fois.

Une caresse sur la joue. Un effleurement sur le front.

«N'est pas peur.»

Une voix masculine. Rauque. Habitué à être entendu et obéis.

Explosion.

La présence disparait.

Des flammes, partout.

Le fracas des épées. Le sifflement des flèches.

Un liquide coule, chaud, épais, et rouge.

Et un hurlement déchirant.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi?!»

La même voix. Brisé. Pleine de désespoir.

Une larme. Chaude, elle aussi. Elle court sur la joue auparavant caressée.

À ses pieds, deux cadavres.

«Pardon… PARDON!»

_./-'*'-\._

Je me réveille en sursaut et me redresse sur mon lit. Mon dieu… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve?! Cette caresse et cette voix au début… Et ensuite l'explosion, les flammes, le sang…! Et les cadavres… Oh mon dieu…

En posant une main sur ma bouche, je me relève brusquement et couru jusqu'à la fenêtre. J'eu à peine le temps de l'ouvrir que déjà mon dernier repas d'hier ressortit par ma bouche dans un bruit de déglutition absolument dégueulasse.

Après avoir… Hum, vous savez quoi… J'allai me laver la bouche et les dents du mieux que je pouvais, avant de masser mon ventre douloureux. Horrible sensation. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les organes qui se contractent le plus possible avant de grossir au maximum pour me faire un mal pas possible.

C'est peut-être la soupe qui ne passe pas…

Ou le contrecoup du rêve…

…

Ah merde! Mais j'avais oubliée que je suis magicienne maintenant! Ces peut-être liés à mes pouvoirs! Zut de zut, est-ce qu'il y a un magicien dans cette salle?

… Moi. I'm violet magician. Oh, je suis conne. Bon, dans le pire des cas, je n'utiliserais que rarement ma magie pour le moment. Je SAIS qu'il faut que je devienne une magicienne très connu, mais je pratique cet art depuis à peine un an moi! Alors je vais très souvent alterner avec ma propre force, na! Avec des éclairs, j'attirerais sans doute plus l'attention, mais bon…

Après m'être habillée (Tout en aplatissant ma poitrine avec des bandages au passage) et avoir mit mes gants de la mort (Je viens de les nommer, na!) je descendis en bas avec mon bâton, ignora les quelques chuchotement sur mon passage et alla saluer l'aubergiste avant de sortir. Il me faut un cheval! (Oui, un cheval!)

Je sortis de la ville et repéra très vite la très grande ferme à chevaux de Gus. Mais alors que je m'approchai, j'entendis des hurlements de terreur. Ni une, ni deux, je partis en courant en suivant les voix, et tomba sur…

Ah, mon baptême du sang! Trois orques qui menacent une jeune femme de l'âge à Maxime. Je fis tournoyer mon bâton, manière Bo, et donna un puissant coup sur le crâne de l'un d'entre eux.

«Hé! Attaquez-vous à quelqu'un qui sait ce défendre!» Criais-je.

Normalement on dit : Attaquez vous à quelqu'un de votre taille. Mais vu mon un mètre cinquante et un… Ils auraient rit de ma gueule!

L'un des orques se tourna vers moi et grogna quelque chose dans une langue absolument dégoutante vu les intonations. Et ça ne doit pas être des compliments vu la tête des deux autres… Attendez, deux autres?!

Oups… Y'a six orques autour de moi maintenant, et celui à terre est en train de ce relever… Ah, Gungnir!

Je le fis tournoyer dans mes mains, rassemblant le maximum d'énergie (Beaucoup moins que ce que je m'étais légèrement habituer dans le domaine des Valars…) et donna soudainement un grand coup par terre.

Bon, ce ne fut pas aussi spectaculaire que ce que j'avais cru… Seul trois des sept orques furent griller jusqu'aux os. J'ai mal calculé aussi la puissance… Bon, tant pis pour la magie, je vais avoir du mal à me défendre avec elle!

Je laissai tomber mon bâton par terre, serra les poings et mit mes gants en mode pointe avant d'éviter un coup de hache. Ouaaah! Mais ils sont rapide, ce n'est pas juste! Je donnai un violent coup de poing dans la face d'un orque, mais un autre m'attrapa par les épaules. Je me débattis et le sentit se raidir soudainement. L'orque s'écroula, et les autres semblèrent paniquer et tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais des flèches les tuèrent au vol.

Des flèches…?! Maxime?!

Je me retournai, mais tomba nez à nez (C'est une expression) avec… Baar accompagné d'un type assez… Étrange.

Portant des vêtements sombres, dont une tunique de cuir sans manche par-dessus une cotte de maille, une grande cape et un capuchon large cachant ses yeux et son nez, il brandit un arc dans ma direction. C'est ce type donc, qui a tué les orques. À sa stature, sa grandeur (Un autre géant…) et son maintient, je devine que je suis en présence d'un homme qui connait son métier.

«Vous ne semblez pas au courant des risques encouru en empruntant la grande route sans arme.» Me dit d'une voix calme l'homme inconnu.

… Non mais, je lui demande la couleur de ses caleçons lui?

«Je suis armé, et je m'en tirais bien avant votre arrivé, monsieur…?

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Dain. Et vous, brave nain impulsif?

-Je suis Thorin Battlehammer, et un humain. Répliquais-je froidement. Ne vous fiez pas qu'à ma taille.

-Mille excuses mon bon ami. Mais j'avais cru déceler en vous le sang bouillonnant des nains en vous voyant vous battre ainsi en abandonnant votre bâton de magicien.»

Je grognai et alla ramasser Gungnir. Mais dès que je touchai le bâton… Un éclair traversa le morceau de bois et me brûla les doigts! En poussant un petit cri de douleur, je reculai.

«Votre bâton n'est pas content de votre réaction tout à l'heure, vous allez devoir ramper pour vous excuser mon brave ami.» Dit simplement Dain en rangeant son arc.

Il me fixa un long moment, et s'avança pour me demander à voix basse :

«Vous êtes un apprenti magicien, n'est-ce pas?»

Je me mordis la lèvre. Mais hocha la tête. À quoi bon le caché…?

«Au moins vous l'avouer sincèrement. Gardez les mensonges et vous mourrez.

-Vous allez me faire la leçon?

-Oh, je ne suis pas magicien mon bon ami. Cependant, vous semblez désirez apprendre. Je peux vous conseiller l'ami d'un ami.

-… Dites toujours.

-Gandalf le gris. Il erre toujours dans les territoires de l'ouest.»

… Gandalf… NOOON! Pas CE Gandalf, j'vous en supplie! Non, non, non, non! Je fermis les yeux et respira à fond pour ne pas mettre mon poing violement dans le visage de l'autre type. Quand je rouvris les yeux cependant… Il avait disparu. Je regardai autour de moi, mais il était vraiment partit. Dingue! J'ai rêvé?

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais gamin?» Me demanda une voix bourrue.

Je tournai la tête vers l'origine de la voix et fusilla du regard Baar. Qui me rendit mon regard puissance mille. Gloup, il fait vraiment peur…

«Je cherche l'autre type.

-Dain n'est pas un homme qu'on peut retenir. Les gens qu'il accepte d'écouter et d'obéir dans une moindre mesure sont très rares. S'il t'a sauvé la vie, c'est parce que les orques étaient sur son chemin.

-Je ne lui ai rien demandé de toute manière.» Répliquai-je en grognant légèrement.

Baar secoua la tête, semblant légèrement décourager de mon caractère. Pff, et ça se dit mercenaire…

«Et pourquoi toi tu es là?» Demandai-je soudainement.

C'est vrai que c'est curieux…

«Si j'suis là, c'est parce qu'hier, ça m'intéressait de peut-être faire équipe avec un magicien mercenaire, mais avec ta performance d'aujourd'hui, j'sens que je risque de regretter ça… Grommela Baar.

-Si ma compagnie te déplait autant, alors lève le camp.

-Sauf que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser un gosse se faire tuer sur la route.

-J'ai vingt-deux ans.» Dis-je sèchement.

Il ne fit pas attention à ma remarque.

«T'es encore un gamin. J'ai quarante-huit ans moi, donc j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi.

-Et tu veux quand même qu'on fasse équipe…?»

Là, je ne le suis plus… C'est clairement un désavantage de faire équipe avec moi, sauf si on s'appelle Maxime et qu'on a vécu toute sa vie à mes côtés… Baar me fixa. Longtemps.

«Je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser un gamin sans défense jouer les héros. Tes gantelets, ton bâton, et tes arbalètes. J'vais t'apprendre comment vraiment les utiliser. Pour ta magie, faudra aller voir ailleurs.

-… Vous serez prêt à m'entrainer moi, un parfait étranger, à me défendre et à combattre, en plus j'imagine de faire équipe avec moi pour des missions de mercenariat, et ce sans contre partit? Ça serait trop beau. Que voulez-vous en échange?

-T'es petit, et surtout agile, j'ai vu ça. Je veux que tu récupère quelque chose pour moi.

-Récupérer? Voler vous voulez dire.

-Vois ça comme tu veux. Je t'entraîne, t'aide pour des missions et en échange tu récupère des objets pour moi. C'est honnête, non?

-…»

En effet, c'est plutôt honnête… Mais voilà… Je suis plus magicienne que voleuse. De plus, si je voyage avec lui, un jour où l'autre il comprendra que je suis une femme… Et je ne peux pas retourner en arrière maintenant que mon « nom » à été déclarer.

Un mercenaire étant magicien violet, à la peau noire et répondant au nom de Thorin. Ce sera mon identité pour cette vie, on dirait bien. Puis je réalise quelque chose.

«Je veux la moitié des parts de toutes les récompenses, découvertes, et profils le temps que durera notre entente. De plus, comme vous recevrez sans doute plus d'argent que moi au fait que je risque ma vie pour vous voler des objets que vous ne pouvez vous voler vous-même… Je veux que vous vous arrangiez pour que je puisse rencontrer un magicien.

-Et pourquoi tu demande ça à moi?

-Vous êtes la première personne à me faire une proposition. Qui sais si demain je n'en aurai pas une autre, plus avantageuse?»

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre. Je n'ai pas précisé ça, mais en plus il a sous-entendu tout à l'heure que Dain l'écoutait… Ce qui était rare. Donc Baar à une certaine influence sur les gens… Ou alors, il a un sacré réseau d'information. Un ou l'autre. En tout cas, je ne vais pas accepter de voyager avec lui avant d'en savoir plus sur lui-même. Finalement il tendit le poing.

«Très bien. Nous partagerons moitié-moitié toutes les richesses sauf les objets que tu voleras pour moi. Je t'entrainerai, et te trouverai un magicien.»

Bien. Je lui serrai la main, tout en précisant :

«Nous devrons être tout deux vivants à la fin de notre entente.»

Oh miracle, je réussi à lui tirer un sourire. Une fois que nous nous lâchâmes nos mains, je retentai de prendre Gungnir. À ma grande surprise, elle ne protesta pas à mon toucher. Bon, elle c'est donc calmer celle-là?

Ouille! Ça pique! Mais… Gungnir vient juste de me donner un petit choc électrique là?!

Une chaleur parcourra mon bâton sous ma main. Oh génial, mon bâton est vivant/doté d'une conscience et il est en plus susceptible! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus!

Vu la tête que fait Baar face à mes gestes avec mon bâton, ça va être une entente assez… Foudroyante.

***Quatre mois plus tard***

«Vous voulez que je vole… Ça?!

-En effet gamin. Répliqua Baar.

-Mais c'est…

-Oui.

-Et si je…

-Alors je viendrai te chercher, soit pas idiot.

-Et le…

-C'est pas comme si on allait le regretter. C'est une tombe.

-Une tombe vachement connu…

-C'est juste d'aller voler…

-Mais c'est le tombeau d'un prince…

-Encore une fois, et alors? Ce collier ne lui servira plus jamais. Écoute, si tu ne veux pas y aller gamin, c'est pas grave… Mais il se peut que j'oublie prochainement le chemin menant à Radagast le brun…»

Je soupirai. Non seulement il avait raison, mais il y avait aussi ça… Radagast le brun était le magicien le plus proche de nous en se moment… Et c'était sans doute mon dernier espoir en matière de manipulation de magie!

J'ai en effet « retrouvé » ma puissance… Mais elle est maintenant totalement incontrôlable! Dès que j'utilise une petite parcelle de mon pouvoir, un orage violent se forme et c'est littéralement une pluie de foudre et d'éclair qui s'abat sur la région où je me trouve!

Je soupire donc, et me focalise sur ma prochaine cible.

La tombe du prince Erethaor, qui contiendrait apparemment le légendaire collier des nains : le Nauglamir.

Seul problème : Le gardien du tombeau se réveille à la moindre odeur de sang.

Et j'ai mes règles depuis deux jours.

***Un mois plus tard***

«Non, pas comme ça mon cher! Suivez la voix de la nature, sentez sa présence, laissez-la vous guider… Ne tentez pas de la contrôler, où elle se rebellera.»

Facile à dire ça… Dès que je laisse trop de liberté à cette foutue magie, elle fait catastrophe sur catastrophe! Il en a des bonnes le Radagast!

«Vous n'avez pas un conseil à me donner pour contrôler un minimum ma magie?

-Excepter un sceau, ce que je ne vous recommande pas du tout. Les sceaux de fermeture son particulièrement difficile à poser, surtout sur la peau elle-même, et ils peuvent avoir des effets secondaires indésirables.»

Hum… Des effets secondaires indésirables… C'est vrai qu'empêcher ma magie de circuler librement dans mon corps serait sans doute néfaste pour mon propre corps… Surtout que moi je suis une femme… Rah!

«Bon, pas de sceau alors…Grommelai-je, mécontente.

-Le mieux pour vous est de commencer par essayer de tempéré votre caractère fougueux de nain.

-MAIS MERDE À LA FIN JE NE SUIS PAS UN NAIN! JE SUIS UN HUMAIN!» Hurlais-je soudainement.

Je me rendis ensuite compte que je venais juste de crier sur l'un des seuls êtres humains à avoir accepté de m'aider et de m'entrainer… Oups? En tout cas, Radagast ne semble pas du tout content…

«Allez méditer quelques heures à la cascade mon cher. Cela vous rafraichira un peu l'esprit.»

Je hochai la tête et partit tranquillement. J'ai encore hurlé… J'ai vraiment un sale caractère. J'allai m'asseoir sur un rocher juste à côté de la petite cascade d'eau claire et respira profondément. Se calmer… Respirer… Écouter…

Ouais, s'ennuyer grave quoi!

Je relâchai tout de suite ma concentration et m'étendit sur le dos. Dès que j'étais arrivé dans cette forêt, Radagast était apparu devant moi et Baar. Mon partenaire avait très vite été écarté de la forêt, tandis que le magicien de la nature m'avait confisqué mes armes.

Et dire que j'allais rester ici encore cinq mois… Selon Baar en fait. J'ai l'intuition que le magicien brun ne va pas me laisser partir tant que je ne maitriserais pas ma magie suffisamment bien pour ne plus blesser personne autour de moi.

Car oui… J'ai déjà fait du mal avec ma magie… Beaucoup de mal…

Je ferme les yeux et revois dans mon esprit ce petit garçon accidentellement foudroyé par un de mes éclairs… J'ignore s'il est encore vivant…

C'est cet accident qui a convaincu Baar de me conduire ici le plus vite possible.

***Sept mois plus tard***

Je posai un pied par terre, regardant autour de moi. Me voici donc au pays de Dain. J'observe le paysage vaguement familier. Il ressemble un peu aux plaines du Rohan, sauf que le terrain est beaucoup moins plat.

Je caresse doucement le cou de ma petite jument et la décharge de mon sac. À côté de moi, Baar fait la même chose avec son étalon.

Car oui, j'ai enfin mon cheval. Ma petite jument, trop petite pour un humain de taille ordinaire, mais parfaite pour moi. Avec sa robe claire et son regard intelligent, elle m'a vite conquise. À côté d'elle, l'étalon idiot de Baar fait très pâle figure. En plus, c'est un cheval brun très foncé. Limite si la couleur de la robe de l'étalon est la même que le teint de ma peau.

«T'es songeur, gamin?

-J'ai vingt-trois ans.

-Tiens, c'est plus vingt-deux?

-Depuis hier.»

Baar ne dit plus un mot et je continuai de cajoler ma belle jument. Peu m'importait vraiment de fêter mon anniversaire maintenant… Car la seule personne avec qui j'aurai voulu la fêter n'est pas ici…

Maxime… Tu as maintenant vingt et un ans… Comment t'es sors-tu? Es-tu en sécurité, entourée d'amis? J'espère que si tu parcours les routes, tu ne le fais pas comme ta grande sœur, cet à dire voyager avec un humain vieux qui s'amuse à te faire voler des objets précieux dans des tombes/donjons/ruines/autres TOUJOURS occupés par des créatures ou maléfiques, ou affamées et carnivores ou les deux.

J'espère que tu mange à sa faim tous les jours… Que personne n'attente à ta vie… Et que si c'est le cas, tu t'en sors magnifiquement bien.

Et j'espère te revoir d'ici deux ans. Ma petite sœur…

«Tu pense à quoi? À une femme j'imagine! S'exclama Baar.

-Oui, je pense à elle et je lui souhaite sécurité et santé.

-Souhaite-lui plutôt qu'elle tombe sur un gentil prince pour qu'elle puisse vivre loin de la misère. C'est ton ex?»

Je ne réponds pas et change de sujet.

«Qu'elle est notre mission ici?

-Y'a des rumeurs comme quoi des trolls se baladeraient dans le coin. La prime est de 20 000 pièces d'or pour des indices, 60 000 si on revient avec des têtes de troll.

-Et si on ne trouve rien?»

Le regard que me lança Baar répondit à ma question. Rien. Je raffermis ma prise sur mon bâton et chuchota à ma jument :

«S'il y a un problème, ne m'attend pas ma belle.»

Puis nous partîmes moi et Baar, à pied, à la chasse au troll.

***Neuf mois plus tard***

«Dites, vous avez entendu la rumeur?

-Laquelle?

-Celle sur le puissant magicien du Rohan!

-Ah, le magicien violet! Il est vraiment impressionnant, à ce qu'on dit! Il peut commander la tempête et les ouragans! Il doit être impressionnant à voir!

-En fait, mon frère l'a déjà vu. En fait, c'est un nain à la peau noire comme les démons, mais au cœur pur comme les anges! Il vient en aide à tous, c'est un de ces hommes qu'on appel un héros!

-Comment il s'appelle?

-Thorin Battlehammer! Il porte même le nom d'un prince nain!»

… Wa… Je vais rougir si ça continu…

Je suis présentement assise à une table, à l'écart, aux côtés de Baar qui comptait notre dernière récompense. Vêtu de mes habits habituels, je porte en plus une large cape qui dissimule mon visage. C'est après tout maintenant nécessaire, vu ma popularité.

Baar grogne en voyant qu'on ne parlait en aucune manière de lui, et je retins un rire. Les seules fois où on parlait du fameux compagnon de route de Thorin Battlehammer, c'était pour dire que c'était un petit humain serviteur qui m'aidait à transporter mes bagages.

Alors qu'en fait, c'est moi qui sert de porte-bagage à Baar. Les gens déforment vraiment vite les informations qu'ils apprennent… Mais au moins… C'est fait.

Je suis connu. Le magicien violet est connu dans le Rohan, le Gondor, au Rhovanion et même jusqu'en Eriador!

Et j'ai enfin accepté la vérité. Je suis en Terre du milieu, le monde imaginaire créer par l'écrivain Tolkien. J'ai parlé de mes origines « Terrienne » à Radagast, et si au début il ne me croyait pas, il a fini par entendre raison quand je lui ai décrit la terre des Valars. Lui aussi venait de ce monde, et bien que ses souvenirs sont maintenant flou, il gardait quand même quelques bon souvenirs solides pour reconnaitre les terres que je décrivais.

Je posai mon bâton à côté de moi en voyant que quelqu'un s'approchait de notre table. Il nous fixa tous les deux, et marmonna en s'assoyant sur une chaise à côté de moi :

«Thorin Battlehammer et Baar du Rohan?

-C'est nous. Dit simplement Baar.

-J'ai besoin de vous pour… Une mission très… Délicate. J'ai appris d'une source sûre qu'un groupe d'orque sévis dans les montagnes…»

Baar et moi hochèrent la tête en même temps, et nous nous consultâmes du regard.

Après un petit moment de silence, je dis simplement :

«Ça sera fait. Quel est le paiement?

-Toutes les économies du village! 70 500 pièces d'or!

-Ça ira. Nous vous attendrons ici pour l'échange de la preuve de la mort des gobelins contre l'argent.»

Nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement et sortirent en silence. Baar me demanda avec un petit sourire en coin :

«On se les fait à deux ou je me les garde tous?

-On est une équipe, point final. Aller, plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite on sera à nouveau de retour au Rohan.

-Gamin, avoue que tu adore ce pays.

-Non, pas vraiment… La plaine interminable me met mal à l'aise. Mais c'est quand même ton pays natal.

-Même la plaine te met mal à l'aise hein… Et tu continue à dire que tu n'es pas un nain, gamin? Y'a que les nains qui ne sont toujours pas à l'aise avec le Rohan, même après deux ans passé là-bas.

-Et si tu arrêtais juste tes stupides préjugé sur les nains?» Lui répliquai-je vivement.

Je ne lui parlai plus du restant du voyage.

Quoi que… Vu ce qui c'est passé après… Je le regrette…

Les dernières paroles que je lui avais dites étaient des reproches.

* * *

Voilà! Fini pour l'instant! Oh, la fin sadique, huhu! Avant toute chose, je me dois de vous le dire, (Avec une certaine fierté) j'ai lut le livre de Tolkien ; Bilbo le Hobbit! Et franchement, je ne peux dire qu'une chose : C'est Ma-gni-fi-que. Et donc… Comme certaines scènes dans le film était meilleures que dans le livre, et vice versa… Je vais donc suivre à la fois le livre, et les films pour cette fiction! ^^ Vous voila prévenu, vous ne pourrez venir dire : «Mais ce n'était pas comme ça dans le film…» Et puis, après avoir le Hobbit… je me suis donner une petite routine… J'ai trouvé une vidéo de 3h00 de la chanson des nains (Au-delà de la montagne) *-* C'est le temps que je m'accorde à écrire les chapitres ^^ Je vous conseille (Pour les fans de cette chanson (Quoi que je connaisse personne qui la déteste… (Ça serait un comble! (Bon sang, j'en fais des parenthèses dans des parenthèses! oO''')))) D'écouter cette vidéo en berceuse le soir… C'est juste magnifique. Bon, maintenant les choses sérieuses… Le chapitre! Pour Dain, vous ne saurez pas qui il est… Alors essayer de deviner! x) Ensuite, les deux années que Sabrina passent avec Baar et Radagast ne sont pas énormément expliqués, car ce ne sont pas des faits très important pour la suite de l'histoire. Et puis, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier où Sabrina sera toute seule, donc toujours avec pas beaucoup de détail. Après… Ça démarre finalement avec la compagnie! (Avec beaucoup plus de détails)

RAR:

Manelor : Sincèrement, moi aussi je voudrais plus de review… :s Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave, avec toi et Someone, ça me fait deux lectrices (Lecteurs?) officiels, et je suis déjà bien heureuse. Bon, pour les elfes et les nains, c'est bon, je m'incline, vous avez sans doute devinés… Pour Sabrina. Je reste silencieuse sur Maxime, mouahaha! Pour les conseils sur la phase : Ne pas faire tomber Sabrina dans le Mary sue, comme tu viens de le lire dans ce chapitre, elle fanfaronne vite notre magicienne violette, mais c'est tout! Pour la profondeur, ce n'est pas tout de suite, elle reste encore une fille de la catégorie ordinaire. Car évidement, comme c'est son histoire, c'est qu'elle va devenir soit bizarre, soit extraordinaire, soit les deux! Pour la drôlerie… Bah, juste ses boulettes dans ce chapitre vont te donner un aperçu de ce qui vous attend dans les prochains chapitres! Préviens-moi juste quand ça deviendra trop lourd… Parfois je ne sais pas me modéré… T'as juste à voir la longueur de ta réponse! XD Merci pour ta review, comme j'ai dit à Someone, je n'ai pas de Bêta lecteur/lectrice, et mon correcteur automatique n'est pas parfait.

Someone : Comme je l'ai dit à Manelor, Sabrina est pour l'instant une fille très vantarde, mais elle n'est pas si puissante que ça. Vous allez le découvrir avec elle très bientôt… L'électricité? Oh mon dieu, je viens d'imaginer Sabrina en train de recharger mon Ipod, et je me suis écrouler de rire! x) Sa magie n'est pas vraiment l'électricité en tant que tel, mais plutôt… La foudre. Les orages. Ce genre de chose. Et oui, les erreurs se payent cher… Et c'est souvent des erreurs fatales! Et quand on est dans un territoire inconnu, c'est souvent ça que ça nous prend pour survivre! De l'improvisation et une bonne dose de culot! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas me suivre longtemps ^^

Myriame : Coucou mon amie! ^^ Contente que tu ais publier un coms, j'espère pouvoir lire les autres bientôt! (Car oui, je te demande d'autre coms! Ah ah!) Tu n'as pas une énorme réponse, car je t'ai déjà répondu de vive voix :P Au plaisir!


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Le joyau du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

Note deux : ATTENTION, CONTIENT SCÈNE DE VIOL DÉTAILLÉ.

* * *

La pire mort de l'innocence qui existe.

* * *

Les brumes du sommeil m'enveloppaient encore quand je remuai. Mais quelque chose me gênait… Quoi?

C'est quand je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux que je m'en rendis compte… J'avais les yeux bandés. Et les mains liées! Et quelque chose dans ma bouche m'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son!

Des kidnappeurs?! Mais… C'était contre des orques que je me suis battue avec Baar!

Une douleur soudaine à ma tête me fit perdre connaissance.

_./-'*'-\._

Un mouvement. Le sifflement de l'air tranché par une lame.

Un sourire de vainqueur.

«Hé, gamin! J'suis à dix-huit!»

Un petit ricanement. Grésillement.

«Et moi à vingt!»

Ils sont nombreux. Ils n'en ont même pas encore massacré la moitié.

Mais les éclats de rire entre ces amis montrent à quel point ils sont confiants.

«Pas question de me faire battre par un nain!»

«Je suis un humain! Je suis Thorin Battlehammer!»

Encore des bruits de combat. Hurlement de monstres. Rire d'amis.

Puis le choc.

«Baar? Ne… Ne joue pas la comédie… Ce n'est pas drôle…»

Silence. Un silence pesant. Horrible.

Quelques pas hésitant.

Un hurlement lointain d'orque.

«Baar…»

Étendu à mes pieds… Le sang rouge s'étend… Et se mélange à mes larmes.

«BAAR!»

_./-'*'-\._

Je me réveille en sursaut et tente de me redresser. Mais je suis toujours attachée et bâillonnée. Bon sang, je hais cette situation! J'ai l'impression d'être… Inutile! Moins que rien!

Des pas lourdaud s'approchant de moi me font figer de… Terreur. J'entends… Mais je ne vois rien! Une main abimé et couverte de cloque me prend brusquement par l'épaule et me soulève. Mais… Ce froid… Cette sensation…

Je suis nue?!

Non… Oh non, pitié, pas ça… Pas ça…!

Je suis jeté sur une sorte de paillasse qui pue, et un corps… Mâle… Se presse contre moi.

Je hurle dans mon bâillon et me débat. Je ne veux pas! C'est un viol! Un viol! Baar! À l'aide!

Mes jambes sont écartées de force, et je hurle de plus belle. Maudits liens! Et ma magie! Ma magie! Elle ne me répond plus! Non!

La déchirure. La douleur. Mon corps se tend à son maximum, alors qu'on s'enfonce en moi. Je sens un liquide chaud couler entre mes fesses. Je retiens mes larmes du mieux que je peux. Baar! Baar, à l'aide!

Les coups viennent dans mon ventre, je sens la trainé de feu venir m'empoisonner peu à peu alors que l'homme au dessus de moi…

Non…

Ce n'est pas… Un homme.

C'est… Un orque.

Je le réalise alors que j'entends le grognement purement monstrueux au moment ou il jouit en moi. Le liquide m'emplis le ventre. Je ferme les yeux si forts, je ne veux pas pleurer! Monstre… Monstre…

Je suis sale… Si sale…

Il se retire et grogne quelque chose dans son langage guttural et incompréhensible. On m'empoigne par les épaules, et on me soulève. Puis des doigts froids et couverts de cloque me fouillent l'intimité pour faire sortir le liquide de l'orque. J'entends des rires, et finalement une voix féminine qui parle ma langue avec un horrible accent :

«Laisse-toi faire, Mîrenamlug, où il te donnera à son warg.»

Qu… Mîrenamlug? Mais qu'est-ce que… C'est quelle langue? On me repose brusquement sur la paillasse, je sens les cordes qui m'entravent être tirés dans mon dos, et les pas s'éloignent. Les rires aussi.

J'attends de ne plus entendre le moindre bruit, puis bouge des poignets pour tenter de me libéré. Mais peine perdu… Je suis attaché et retenu à un mur ou un meuble. Un ricanement me fait arrêter.

«Tu pense pouvoir t'échapper petite nègre?»

Nègre?! Mais… C'est une insulte du… De la terre!

Je tente de parler, mais j'ai toujours mon bandeau sur la bouche. Maudit… J'essaie de me redresser, mais une douleur aigüe dans mon ventre me fait plié en deux.

«Ça commence déjà à faire effet. Le sperme des orques est comme du poison pour les autres races. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si difforme.»

Comme si je voulais le savoir! Et puis, qui est-ce?! Comment connait-elle une insulte de la terre?! Que fait-on ici?! Et Baar… Qu'est-il arrivé à Baar?!

«Je devine tes questions, petite Mîrenamlug. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je suis juste l'un des jouets de ce monstre, la dernière encore en vie, avec toi. Je me souviens d'une grande ville… Avec une petite montagne où il y avais une croix…»

Montréal… Elle vient de Montréal… Du Québec, au Canada! Je connais cette ville car moi et Maxime y avons déjà été pour visiter la famille de mama…

«Tu es ici car, si j'ai bien compris… Tu viens toi aussi… De la terre?»

J'ignore si elle peut me voir, mais je hoche la tête très vite.

«Ça fait trente ans que je suis ici… J'ai rencontré les elfes, tu sais? Ils sont un peuple magnifique… J'aurais tellement voulu être un elfe… J'ai même apprit leur langue, tu sais?»

Je la laisse parler, de toute manière je ne peux l'arrêter, et puis ça me détourne l'attention de la douleur de mon corps. Je bouge des jambes et mord ma lèvre inférieur.

«D'ailleurs, je vais continuer à t'appeler Mîrenamlug. C'est de l'elfique. Je ne sais pas ton nom, alors autant te rebaptiser. Ton corps à commencer à rejeter le sperme de l'orque. Mais ça sera bientôt pire… Ce petit gringalet n'a fait que te tester. Tu es destinée à leur chef… Ils sont vraiment fasciner par la couleur de ta peau, à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de noir… Oh, pardon si tu n'aime pas le terme.»

Elle a raison… La douleur s'estompe peu à peu… Mais la douleur mentale…

Un orque… Je me suis fait violée par un orque…

Et j'ai si mal… Car c'était ma première fois…

Je ne suis pas de celle qui rêve que leur premier soit leur prince charmant… Mais… Quand même… Quelqu'un de gentil… Ça aurait été bien…

Je m'endors lentement sous la berceuse factice des paroles de l'inconnue. Ce sera ma seule berceuse et seule réconfort dans ce nouvel enfer.

_./-'*'-\._

«BAAR!»

«Gamin… Bordel… J'l'ai pas vu venir cette flèche…»

Panique. Glissement d'un corps sur un sol sec.

«Inutile gamin. J'suis fini… C'est une flèche de Morgul… Du véritable poison pour les hommes…»

Un cri de protestation.

«Non! Je ne te laisserais pas!»

«Tu parle comme une fille, Thorin…»

«… Ne l'as-tu donc jamais deviné…?»

Des larmes qui coulent sur des joues sombres.

Un léger sourire, barré par de légers sillons de sang rouge pâle.

Une légère caresse sur la joue nimbée de larmes.

«Je l'ai toujours su… Gamine.»

Une lèvre qui se mord. Des larmes qui jaillissent, des deux personnes.

Un sifflement de douleur. Le sang qui coule et coule et coule…

«T'es forte, gamine. Très forte. Tu survivras. T'es fait pour survivre.»

Des paroles de réconfort. La main sur la joue glisse sur une épaule.

«Tu survivras. Tu survivras et tu vivras, Thorin.»

«… Sabrina. Je… Je m'appelle Sabrina.»

«Sabrina… Ce n'est pas un nom de prince, ça… C'est un nom de princesse.»

Un léger rire. Les larmes sèches un peu. Un dernier sourire.

Puis… Plus de souffle. Plus de mouvement. Plus de vibration dans la poitrine.

«Baar…? Baar! BAAAARRR!»

_./-'*'-\._

«BAAAARRR!» Hurlais-je en me redressant brusquement.

Mais une douleur aigüe à ma hanche me fit retomber sur le dos. Je me mordis la lèvre et réprima des sanglots. Baar… Mon ami… Il le savait… Il l'avait deviné dès le début! Et pourtant il… Il a respecté mon choix, mon secret… Oh, Baar…

Je suis si désoler! Pardon, mon ami!

C'est en mordant presque jusqu'au sang mes lèvres que je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus de bâillon qui couvrait ma bouche. Mais quand j'ouvris à nouveau la bouche pour parler, je sentis une odeur… Répugnante.

Une seconde après, quelque chose de long, dur et chaud s'enfonça dans ma bouche jusque dans ma gorge, m'étouffant à moitié. Une main large et froide s'empara de ma nuque et me forcis à faire un mouvement de vas-et-viens sur… Ça.

La verge de mon violeur!

Je réagis au quart de tour et mordit de toute mes forces. Un sang épais et dégoutant jaillis dans ma bouche et le membre se retira brusquement. Je crachai un peu de sang et hurla :

«Vas te faire foutre, gros porc!»

On me frappa au visage et je tombai par terre, en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Je donnai un coup de pied, le plus fort possible, sur ce que je crois être une jambe. Un craquement sinistre me fit comprendre que j'avais réussi mon coup.

Mais on me maintenu par terre, ventre contre le sol, et il se passa quelques secondes durant lequel on hurla quelque chose dans cette langue que je ne connais pas, avant que le premier coup de me claque le dos.

Ou plutôt, avant qu'on ne me donna le premier coup de fouet.

Je ne pus retenir mon hurlement de douleur, ponctué de juron Terrestre et Ardanien. Sans aucune pitié, on m'assena des coups de fouets, sans arrêt, durant un temps si long que j'en perdis le compte.

C'est alors que je sentis un corps lourd me retourner sur le dos, et me chuchoter à l'oreille d'une voix rauque et terrifiante des mots incompréhensible. Je reconnu un seul mot : Mîrenamlug. C'est le nom elfique que m'a donné la femme qui venait du même monde que moi.

Mais à son silence, je devine qu'elle est soit morte, soit dans une autre salle.

Je sentis une sorte de main de métal caresser la chaire tendre de mes seins, puis s'enfoncer avec une lenteur cruelle dans mon sein droit. D'un coup, il trancha ma chaire sur mon corps, et je hurlais.

Puis on me roua de coups et me laissa là, sur le sol, alors que je me vidais de mon sang.

Je les entendis à nouveau partir, grognant dans leur langage propre, et je me surprends à souhaiter mourir.

Oui… Mourir… Partir d'ici… Oublier…

«C'est peut-être cruel, mais nécessaire. Froid, horrible, cauchemardesque, mais malheureusement nécessaire. Il n'y aura aucunes conséquences à long terme de type biologique et vous aurez mal. Très mal. Cependant… Un remède viendra. Il faudra juste être… Prête. Comprenez-vous?

-Oui… Je vais souffrir, pas vrai?

-Je ne vous le cacherai pas. Vous allez souvent souhaiter mourir, même des années après. Vous allez maudire tout le monde, des enfants innocents à nous les Valars. Vous allez même souvent tenter de vous suicider.»

Vairë… Cette petite salope… Elle savait. Elle savait que j'allais être violée par des orques! Elle le savait et elle n'a rien dit! Une phrase me revient brusquement à l'esprit :

«Et si vous mourrez durant le temps que vous serez en Terre du milieu, vos épreuves et vos souffrances seront vécues par votre sœur.»

… Si je meurs… Maxime se fera violé par ce monstre… Ma sœur… Entre les mains de ce porc… Pas question!

En retenant un hurlement je me relève brièvement et cherche à tâtons quelque chose pour éponger mon sang. Mais un linge mouiller se déposa sans douceur sur mes plaies du dos, me faisant crier de surprise. Une voix criarde me dit lentement dans un commun approximatif :

«Le maitre encore vouloir toi. Pardonner toi, si toi reste tranquille.»

Ma réponse fuse plus vite que mon cerveau :

«Je le tuerais. Je lui arracherais sa bite de mes mains, lui ferais bouffer ses testicules, et aplatirais sa face de porc contre la roche, avant de lui envoyer foudre sur foudre tout en le pendant avec ses entrailles.»

Le type ne semble pas prendre ma menace au sérieux, puisqu'il ricane et part après m'avoir allongé sur le lit, encore une fois sur le ventre. Je grince des dents, et me promet intérieurement de faire réaliser cette prophétie.

Oh oui, dès que je pourrais m'échapper, je le ferais, guérirais de mes blessures, le retrouverais et le tuerais de mes propres mains.

Je me vengerais… Et vengerais Baar.

***Trois mois plus tard***

Le souffle coupé, je m'appuie sur un mur de pierre froide et respire à fond, le plus silencieusement possible. À côté de moi, se trouve une fillette de seize ou dix-sept ans, ses cheveux noirs et sales créant une barrière qui masquait ses yeux vert pâles et terrifiées et elle fait que quelques centimètres de plus que moi. Elle s'accrochait à moi la pauvre petite, moi qui étais son dernier espoir.

«Sabrina? Chuchote-t-elle, la voix tremblotante.

-Chuut… Ne t'inquiète pas, Morwen. On va s'en sortir… Je te le promet.»

Elle hocha la tête mais ne me lâcha pas.

Cette pauvre fille… Une Gondorienne noble de par la lignée de son père. Elle avait été enlevée à sa patrie alors qu'elle se promenait dans les champs, cherchant des fruits pour sa famille. Elle est arrivée ici il y a trois semaines. Et comme moi, on l'a violée dès le départ. Je l'ai réconforté du mieux que j'ai pu, et c'est en elle, en l'espoir de sa survie, que j'ai puisé la force de m'enfuir.

J'ai vaguement entendu parler du fait que mes armes n'étaient pas encore partit, car ils étaient magique et le fameux maitre voulait les offrir à son seigneur en présent. Donc mes bijoux sont encore ici. Une chance énorme! (Et sans doute due à une certaine Valar qui a peut-être des remords face au viol qu'elle m'a envoyée d'elle-même…)

J'ai donc réussi à me libéré, à attendre que le monstre fasse sa besogne quotidienne (Il me violait tous les jours, me déchirant l'intérieur de tous les côtés, autant mon antre que mon cul… Bien qu'il n'avait plus tenté de venir dans ma bouche après la troisième morsure. Bien que j'eus en retour quatre fois à nouveau le supplice du fouet…)

J'ai assommé le garde, détaché Morwen et nous sommes parties en silence de l'endroit. De ce que je sais, normalement la relève est pour d'ici trois heures. Si nous sommes discrètes, nous pourrons nous échapper…

Je lui pris la main et la guida dans les couloirs, tentant d'utiliser ma magie du mieux que je pouvais. La seule chose que je pouvais faire en fait… C'est d'essayer "d'appeler" mon Gungnir. D'ailleurs, j'ai un faible écho…

Je prends la tête et marche de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à arriver dans une petite salle. Il y a un garde, mais il est endormit dans un coin. Je fais signe à Morwen de rester silencieuse, puis commence à marcher en direction de Gungnir, poser sur le mur devant moi.

Je tends la main et prend mon bâton en main, lui priant le plus fort possible (Mentalement, évidement) pour qu'il ne fasse aucun éclair. Miracle : il m'obéit.

Je glisse vite mes arbalètes dans ma ceinture de corde, et enfile mes gants de la mort. Puis je prends une petite dague avec son fourreau et sa ceinture pour la mettre à Morwen. D'un regard, elle me montre à quel point le fait de porter la dague l'effraie. Je lui fais un signe d'apaisement et prend encore quelques trucs, dont des tuniques de cuirs et des bottes pour nous habiller toutes les deux. Bien que nous ne mettions pas nos bottes, nous mettons avec un soulagement évident les tuniques. Je donne même à Morwen un pantalon à sa taille. Trois semaines à ne porter qu'une chemise de toile élimée et à moitié déchirée lui a fait comprendre de ne pas faire de chichi avec les pantalons.

Finalement je mets ce que j'ai volé au orque dans un petit sac que je glisse dans ma tunique, et nous repartons, encore plus prudente.

Nous promener, moi nue, elle en simple chemise… Rien de très surprenant.

Nous voir habillée et armée, ça c'est très soupçonneux. Donc dangereux pour nous.

C'est arrivé à la sortie de l'espèce de forteresse que je reconnu l'endroit.

Dol Guldur… Et devant nous, la forêt noire.

Je pris la main de Morwen et lui chuchota :

«Dès que tu entends mon signal, cours le plus vite que tu peux vers la forêt. Cache-toi parmi les arbres, et dès que tu es seule, grimpe le plus haut possible.

-Compris.»

Son regard est maintenant un concentré de détermination et d'espoir. Je lui souris doucement. Après quelques secondes, je vois les éclaireurs passer, comme je l'avais deviné. Je lui tends mon bâton et lui chuchote de le garder contre elle et de ne pas le lâcher. Puis je prends mes arbalètes et visa les éclaireurs. Nous nous déplaçâmes silencieusement, sortant de la forteresse sans alerter personne. Puis, un warg leva brusquement la tête.

Nous nous figeâmes. Le warg renifla l'air et l'orque sur son dos regarda partout. Mais le warg se secoua et repartit. Nous relâchâmes toutes deux notre souffle, que nous avions retenu sans le remarquer.

«Nous avons réussie… Chuchota Morwen.

-Pas encore. Maintenant il faut mettre le maximum de distance entre cette forteresse maudite et nous. Dis-je doucement.

-Tu as raison. Dépêchons-nous de trouver un village et des chevaux!

-Oui. Mais d'abord… Je dois m'aplatir la poitrine.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as entendu parler du magicien violet, Thorin Battlehammer?

-… C'est toi?! Mais… C'est un homme!

-Je suis une bonne comédienne.» Dis-je simplement en lui souriant malicieusement.

Elle me regarda avec un air surpris, mais finalement je vis un grand sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle me chuchota un «C'est merveilleux d'être ton amie, Sabrina dites Thorin Battlehammer.» et je lui donnai également un doux sourire.

Nous partîmes rapidement pour trouver un village. Et des chevaux.

***Deux semaines plus tard***

«MORWEN! MA PETITE MORWEN!

-PAPA!»

J'eus un doux sourire en voyant le père et la fille se jeter dans les bras un dans l'autre. Les douceurs des retrouvailles. C'est beau.

Deux semaines… Cela nous a prit seulement deux jours pour trouver un minuscule village qui n'avait qu'un petit magasin général. Pas de chevaux, mais au moins des vêtements décent et nous pûmes prendre un vrai repas et nous laver. Morwen s'était fait passer pour ma fiancée sans la moindre honte, et avait même osé m'embrasser sur la bouche pour confirmer. Je dois dire que cette fille à prit du gallon dans cette forteresse. La petite fille bourgeoise à laisser place à une femme amer, et pourtant courageuse. J'avais du faire quelques tours très simples de magie pour prouver mon identité de Thorin Battlehammer, et nous sommes reparties toutes les deux en direction du Gondor.

Et voilà, nous sommes enfin chez Morwen et j'ai tenu ma promesse envers elle. J'ai ramené mon amie chez elle. Elle se colle à son père et laisse couler quelques larmes de bonheur. Il y a deux nuits, nous avons toutes les deux pleurées dans les bras de l'autre sur notre corps maintenant marqués par les orques.

À cette pensée, je sentis presque les plaies mal fermées du fouet chauffées sous ma tunique de cuir, ma cotte de maille et ma chemise. Elles parcourent mon dos, mon torse, mes seins, mon ventre, mes cuisses et une partie de mes bras.

Me voilà condamner à porter des manches longues jusqu'à la mort. Car je le sais… Je le sens. Ces marques ne s'effaceront jamais totalement.

Surtout Elles.

Cinq marques de griffes, profondes, rougeâtres, tranchant mon corps de mon sein droit à ma hanche gauche. Celle la plus proche de ma gorge ne fait qu'une douzaine de centimètres, tandis que les autres font toutes une trentaine de centimètres. Elles sont pâles et tranchent facilement sur ma peau noire.

Il m'a marqué. Du plus profond de ma chair, comme en surface.

Mais au moins, Il m'a laissé un indice.

Sa main gauche est une main de métal. Une main de cinq lames, tranchantes comme des rasoirs.

Je passe une main discrète sur elles à travers mes vêtements, et me mord l'intérieur de la joue.

Au moins, moi et Morwen avons eu nos règles hier soir… Nous avons toutes les deux pleuré de soulagement. Porter les enfants de nos violeurs… Hors de question! J'aurai tué le miens à la naissance. Je crois que Morwen se serait juste planter un couteau dans le ventre.

De plus, nous ne sommes pas devenus stériles, sinon nos cycles auraient été déréglés. Enfin, je crois. Je vérifierai avec Radagast quand je le reverrai.

Morwen me fait un grand sourire alors et dit autant à moi qu'à son père :

«Il peut rester chez nous aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Grâce à lui, j'ai survécu à l'enfer, et j'en suis revenu. Il a mon éternel gratitude.»

L'homme me regarda un long moment, mais fini par hocher la tête. Je leurs souris légèrement et dit à Morwen :

«Mon amie, je resterais si tel est ton désir, mais d'ici une semaine je devrai repartir sur les routes. J'ai un important rendez-vous que je ne veux manquer et il y a tant de chose à voir en se monde!

-Je comprend, mon ami.» Dit simplement Morwen.

***Un mois et demi plus tard***

Six semaines après avoir accepter l'hospitalité de Morwen, l'appel de la route me fait à nouveau grimper sur ma jument (Que j'ai récupéré à ma grande surprise) et repartit provisions et armes sur moi.

Sauf que cette fois… Baar, cet imbécile de Baar, mon cher ami, n'est plus à mes côtés. Je suis seule.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé en Arda.

Je chevauchai donc vers le nord, en direction du Rohan, quand je découvris des traces d'orque au sol. Un rapide calcul avec les connaissances que Baar m'avait apprises me fit comprendre que si je continuais par là, j'allais y laisser ma peau.

Et Baar m'avait demandé de vivre. Ce que j'allais faire.

Je pris donc un autre chemin, qui passait dans les montagnes blanches. Très vite, par chance, je rejoignis le Rohan par l'Edenwaith, mais ne m'y arrêta pas.

Je ne veux plus revoir le pays de Baar. Je sens que si je le revois encore je… Je ne vais pas résister à l'appel de la mort.

Cette mort que… Que je vais sans doute demander… Pour le restant de mon existence.

Je partis donc en direction de l'Eriador, pour prendre encore quelques contrats pas trop longs et me ramasser un petit magot avant de finalement partir pour Bree.

Car l'heure tourne. Encore dix mois… Encore dix moi et je vais pouvoir serrer à nouveau ma petite sœur contre moi.

Je baissai mon regard à mon poignet droit et sourit. Un brassard du Gondor, confectionné des mains de Morwen. Mes gantelets de la mort étant d'un cuir mince et léger, sauf au niveau des mains où sont logés leurs mécanismes, je peux aisément mettre par-dessus des brassards. Je n'en possède qu'un, car je ne suis ni un soldat du Gondor, ni un de la maison du père de Morwen. Elle m'a simplement dit en souriant :

«Vous êtes désormais une chevalière de ma cour.»

Je lui avais fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas de cour. C'est en riant qu'elle m'a dit que j'étais la première, et donc la seule. Cette femme allait marquer l'histoire. Une chevalière noire, magicienne, violée par des orques et venant d'un autre monde (Bien qu'elle ne soit pas au courant) pour première membre de sa cour?

Mon bras droit, le bras armé, est donc au couleur du Gondor. À Morwen. Le bras gauche… Je l'ignore encore.

Et j'ai l'intuition que ça ne saurait tarder.

Bon… Dix mois à essayer de reconstruire le peu d'âme qui me reste. Au moins pour accomplir ce que moi et Maxime devions faire.

***Neuf mois et trois semaines et demi plus tard***

Il pleut. Génial.

Caché sous une lourde cape, sac à dos dans le dos et Gungnir à la main, j'avance à pas lourd dans la ruelle boueuse.

En évitant les nombreux passants (C'est fou comme il y a foule ici…) Je cherche du regard l'enseigne de l'auberge que je cherche.

Mon dernier contrat m'a mise en retard, encore une chasse aux trolls, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Ces trucs doivent être partit dans l'est, je les chercherais après la quête. Si je m'en sors vivante.

Ah! La voilà enfin! L'auberge du poney fringuant!

Trois ans… Ça fait trois ans que je n'ose m'approcher de Bree et de l'auberge. J'espérais énormément, mais en même temps… Je n'osais y croire.

Mais là… Ça y est. Nous avons rempli cette partie du contrat. Maxime et moi n'avons eu aucune nouvelle l'une de l'autre. Les seules nouvelles avec le monde extérieur que j'avais, c'était mes contrats et les lettres de Morwen. Car oui, nous nous écrivons.

Cette fille est géniale. Si j'étais vraiment un homme (Et un peu plus grande… Non, je ne viens pas de penser que je suis petite!) Je serais amoureuse d'elle. Ou si j'étais lesbienne. Mais comme je ne suis ni l'une ni l'autre, je n'éprouve donc qu'une profonde et sincère tendresse envers mon amie.

Bref, excepter Morwen et quelques gens, je n'ai de contact avec personne. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que Thorin Battlehammer, le magicien violet et mercenaire, a disparu! Il est toujours d'actualité lui! Et toujours aussi connu.

J'entre dans l'auberge, et va m'asseoir à une table près du feu. Je ne retire cependant pas mon capuchon, ne voulant pas TROP me faire remarquer. Je tire également ma pipe et la bourre de feuille de Langoulet, herbe que j'ai apprise à apprécier. Avec l'Etoile du Sud, j'ai pris l'habitude de fumer quand je veux me calmer les sens. Ces herbes à pipe sont des miracles pour une magicienne comme moi, avec une magie aussi… Rebelle!

Je fume donc tranquillement à ma table, me faisant servir une chope de bière (Meilleure que celle de la Terre… C'est un comble!) Et fixant les gens passant devant moi.

Rapidement, mes vêtements furent secs et je me commandai un repas léger. Alors que j'entamais mon sandwich au porc salé, je vis le mouvement d'une personne s'assoyant devant moi. Je levai la tête pour identifier l'intrus et…

…

Bon sang, une chance que ce foutu Radagast m'aie apprit à garder mon calme, où j'aurais sauté au plafond là!

Vous auriez eu quelle réaction vous, en voyant le très célèbre magicien gris assit à votre table, hein?! Je respirai le plus calmement possible, et le salua lentement :

«Gandalf le gris.

-Thorin le violet.» Répondit-il en sortant sa propre pipe.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, puis il continua.

«Vous êtes particulièrement difficile à trouver mon cher. J'ai cru à une illusion en vous voyant attablé ici, alors qu'on vous dit plus au nord.

-On dit beaucoup de choses à mon sujet, Gandalf.

-Oui, en effet. J'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre certain de vos exploits et je dois dire que pour un apprenti-magicien, vous êtes plutôt doué.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. La plupart des racontars sont des rumeurs amplifiées par des idiots et des ignorants, c'est tout.

-Mais certaine sont vraie.» Insista-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Mais à quoi riment toutes ces questions? S'il veut savoir quelque chose, qu'il pose sa question et voilà!

«Que voulez-vous?

-Oh, vous semblez assez impatient mon jeune confrère, c'est un mauvais trait de caractère chez les magiciens.

-Je suis au courant, un ami commun m'en a baratiné les oreilles durant plusieurs mois.

-Certes, certes... (Il vit mon regard noir, et baissa légèrement le siens. Pas commun, ces foutus yeux dignes d'une Mary-sue, pas vrai?) Bon, j'irai droit au but. Dans deux jours, moi et quelques amis partirons pour une aventure dans des contrées du nord particulièrement… Sauvages dirais-je.

-En quoi cela me concerne-t-il?

-J'ai entendu parler de votre aisance à exterminer les gobelins et les orques (J'en chasse un en particulier en plus… Ce gros… Monstre…) de plus, votre magie est non seulement inhabituelle, mais aussi… Ingénieuse. Alors…

-Laissez-moi devinez. Vous voulez me proposer un contrat?

-Un contrat, en effet… Je ne peux vous en dire tous les détails pour le moment, car les murs on malheureusement des oreilles, mais voici le contrat. Tous les détails y sont noté.»

Il me tendit un papier assez long. Je le parcouru du regard, remarquant au passage que les fameux amis de Gandalf étaient en fait une troupe de nain, en plus d'un cambrioleur et de…

…

Thorin Oakenshield.

Oh. Merde.

Les rémunérations étaient honnêtes, en plus des marges de profils et des protections accordés. Cependant, il y avait un énorme risque de perdre tout cet argent en raison de l'échec de l'aventure, en plus des… Hum… Lacération? Éviscération? Incinération? Faut pas avoir la tête d'Einstein pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait au bout de cette aventure…

Un dragon.

Un p*tain de dragon.

Je remarquai alors des petits caractères, en bas du contrat, sous la ligne où je suis sensé signé. Tout en jetant un autre regard noir vers Gandalf, qui eu l'intelligence de paraitre gêner, tout en sortant une petite merveille.

Une loupe, fabrication maison.

Bon, alors ces mots sont…

«Le magicien signant le présent document s'engage à protégé au péril de sa vie les nains dont les noms auront été signé sur le contrat, peu importe l'heure ou le moment où ladite signature à été apposer. Pour cet engagement, le premier magicien de la compagnie s'engage à un verser un salaire de six pièces d'argent par jour et d'une pièce d'or par sauvetage des nains dont les noms seront signés sur le présent document.»

La vache… C'est qu'il y en a du texte finalement… Mais bon, cela reste cependant très clair…

«… Vous m'engagez donc comme garde du corps.

-Oui… Acquiesça Gandalf. La tête du chef de cette compagnie est actuellement mise à prix, cependant il doit atteindre le but de sa quête en vie.

-Il signera sans avoir lut ces lignes j'imagine?

-En effet. Le seul autre nain qui risque de signé, est un nain qui sait parfaitement se défendre lui-même et qui n'a aucun danger supplémentaire sur lui, comme les autres nains de la compagnie. Il s'agit de Balin, fils de Fundin.»

Je hochai distraitement la tête et continua à fixer le contrat. Le contrat est parfaitement équitable, mais c'est plus les membres qui me gênent.

C'est une compagnie de nain. Une compagnie d'homme.

De plus, c'est un contrat pour que je protège des inconnus (J'ai déjà fait) Contre des orques, des gobelins (Fastoche) Mais aussi un… Dragon. Et plein d'autre danger potentiel durant la route.

Je me mordis lèvre, balaya la salle du regard, mais n'y vit pas Maxime.

Je suis seule. Encore.

«… J'accepte.» Dis-je finalement.

Je posai le contrat sur la table et signa avec une plume de Gandalf. Il reprit le contrat et hocha la tête en remerciement. C'est fou comme il a l'air soulager maintenant.

«Alors rendez-vous dans deux jours, vers huit heure du soir, dans la Comté. Cherchez le smial appelé Cul-de-sac. La porte portera la rune suivante : Cambrioleur désire bon boulot, comportant sensations fortes et rémunération raisonnable. C'est à l'ouest d'ici, derrière la vieille forêt. Une journée de marche environ.»

Je hochai la tête et le regarda partir aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé. Je tirai une bouffé de fumée de ma pipe et soupirait en faisant sortir lentement celle-ci de ma bouche.

Je sens que ça va être la joie…

Le lendemain, je partis tard dans l'après-midi, désirant renflouer mon stock de provision et voulant aussi marcher de nuit. C'est fou comme l'obscurité me calme…

Je pris mon temps pour marcher, remarquant avec une étrange surprise que la vieille forêt était… Vivante et vraiment vieille. Les arbres ondulaient autour de moi, se déplaçant lentement et je me perdis. Deux fois.

En sortant de la ****** forêt (C'est la dernière fois que je l'emprunte! Je ferais le tour la prochaine fois, na!) Je me rendis compte que nous étions en fin d'après midi du deuxième jour. Au moins… Je n'allais pas être en retard.

Mais qu'est-ce que… Des… Des Hobbits? Ils sont tous plus petit que moi! Moi qui me croyais assez… Hum… En dessous de la moyenne disons. Ces gens-là font facilement entre un mètre et un mètre vingt!

Et ces habits colorés… Ils sont nu-pied? La vache, c'est que ces pieds sont poilus en plus… Mais pas un soupçon de barbe nulle part.

Bon, je me perdis une troisième fois, avant de remonter une colline, et de voir par miracle un tout petit signe, en bas à droite sur une porte ronde et verte.

Je monte les petites marches menant à la porte (Au moins je vais pouvoir entrer sans trop baisser ma tête…) Et hésite une dernière seconde.

… Vais-je le regretter?

Un dragon… Oui. Oui je vais le regretter. Sans aucun doute.

C'est donc avec un léger sourire que j'appuyais sur la sonnette et entendis les pas de mon futur hôte.

Je vais le regretter… Mais plus tard. Là, je sens que je vais peut-être m'amuser. Beaucoup. Et qui sait... Peut-être est-ce là mon fameux... Remède?

* * *

Et hop! Pour le prochain chapitre : Le Hobbit : un voyage inattendu! Mais qui est le monstre qui a tuer Baar et violer Morwen et Sabrina? Tout le monde à deviner, ce n'est pas un énorme secret non plus u.u''' Maintenant, pour le prochain chapitre! Est-ce que Maxime et Sabrina se retrouveront enfin? Quel sera la réaction des nains face à Sabrina? Et Bilbo? Et Gandalf? (Ah non, ça on l'a déjà vu! xD) Faites-moi vos prédictions! ^^ Peut-être vais-je m'en inspirer pour quelques uns d'entre eux… Mais oubliez pour Thorin, Kili, Fili et Dwalin! C'est déjà prévu et même déjà écrit! Ça va être épique… xD

Cependant je m'excuse énormément… J'ai fait une énorme boulette… Dans la chronologie du temps…

Vous vous souvenez du premier chapitre? Quand j'ai écrit le fameux « Six ans auparavant » ? Et bien en fait je me suis plantée dans les dates. C'était en fait cinq ans avant!

Mille pardons pour tout ça!

Je vais faire ici un petit schéma simple pour que vous puissiez vous retrouvez.

Première année : Sabrina et Maxime sont mortes et s'entraine chez les Valars, attendant que les siècles passent dans le monde des mortels. À la fin de la première année, elles quittent enfin la terre des Valars, mais sont séparée obligatoirement pour les trois prochaines années.

Deuxième année : Sabrina rencontre Baar et accepte de faire équipe avec lui. Ils feront quelques missions avant que Baar n'envoie Sabrina (Alors sous l'identité de Thorin Battlehammer) chez Radagast.

Troisième année : Sabrina apprend lentement chez Radagast et peux enfin maitriser légèrement sa magie trop rebelle. À la fin de la troisième année, Baar est tué et Sabrina enlever par les orques. Sa magie ne répond alors plus.

Quatrième année : Sabrina est violée pendant les trois premier mois, puis s'enfuit avec Morwen, et trouve refuge au Gondor. Elle repart cependant bien vite sur les routes, et tente de se reconstruire. À la fin de cette quatrième année en Arda, elle rencontre pour la première fois Gandalf le gris, qui la convainquit de participer à une aventure. Malheureusement, Sabrina ne croise pas Maxime.

Cinquième année : Ah ça! Vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres!

Encore milles pardons… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette petite erreur de calcul…

RAR:

Gayl : Salut à toi, Gayl-san! (Pourquooooi pas de Samaaaa? S'iiiiil teuh plaaaaaiiiit! *Yeux suppliant* Ça serait sympaaaa! Ok je me tais ^^) Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. Cependant, je ne comprends pas ta phrase comme quoi ma fiction envois la pâtée… C'est une façon de dire qu'elle est géniale? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis heureuse! (Sinon tu pourrais m'expliquer le sens de ta phrase svp? o_o) Pour ton P.S., j'ai déjà entendu la chanson version original de Misty mountain, et OUI Richard est un dieu! J'adoooore cette chanson! Merci pour ta review, au plaisir de te revoir! (Ou de te relire)

Fings : Merci pour ta review, si tu l'as lu d'un coup et que tu as prit le temps de commenter, c'est qu'elle valait la peine, et j'en suis heureuse! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également malgré son aspect plus sombre!

Someone : Oh mon dieeeeuuuu! Je t'ai crue morte et enterrée! Ma première revieweuse en plus, c'était trop crueeeelll! Désolé, moment dramatique manqué. ^^ Bref, pour les gants de la mort, contente que ça ne te gène pas trop que j'aille pris ce nom! T'inquiète, il y aura parfois des flash back sur la vie de Sabrina avec Baar quand j'entamerais les films, il ne sera pas oublier ce petit! J'espère que ce chapitre plus… Sombre, comme j'ai dis à Fings, te plairais quand à son détail un peu plus prononcé! Pour ce cher Baar, tu l'as su dans ce chapitre! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue! Et oui, bon, Il a l'habitude des orques, mais tu sais, il avait quasiment 50 ans là! Dans le temps de la Terre du milieu, il est quasiment un vieillard inutile là! (Enfin, mon point de vue, de toute manière c'était prévu depuis le début qu'il mourrait. u.u)


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Le joyau du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

Ou comment mourir de rire en une soirée.

* * *

Les secondes semblaient s'écrouler le plus lentement possible, alors que je venais d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Les pas se rapprochaient, comme si on hésitait. Mais pourquoi hésiter à ouvrir la porte alors qu'on attendait des invités le soir même?

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis… Un Hobbit? En robe de chambre? Woua, sexy le pyjama! (C'est ironique évidement…) Ne me dites pas que c'est le fameux futur cambrioleur… Il va se faire éclater la tronche dès la première bataille le pauvre!

Bon, la politesse fait quand même qu'on se présente…

«Bonjour. Thorin Battlehammer, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

-Heu… Bilbo Baggins… Enchanté aussi.»

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes, puis il sembla se rappeler que je suis dehors et il s'écarta.

«Je… Je vous en prie. Heu… Nous nous connaissons?

-Pas encore… Mais je sens que vous allez le savoir avant la fin de la soirée monsieur Baggins.» Fis-je en entrant.

En voyant le parquet propre, j'enlevais donc mes bottes et ma cape (Moindre des politesses) et suivit le Hobbit à travers la maison. Si on peut appeler ça une maison… On dirait… Une tanière! Une tanière drôlement jolie! Des meubles partout, un feu dans presque toutes les pièces, une douce odeur qui réconforte… Ça ressemble à mon ancien appart avec Maxime…

«Je suis bien au smial Cul-de-sac? Demandais-je quand même, par précaution.

-Oui, oui, c'est bien ici… Heu…

-Je vois. Alors le problème n'est pas l'endroit, mais l'hôte.

-Je vous demande pardon?»

Je lui souris et m'assis sur une chaise qui semblait à ma grandeur. Dehors, le soleil se couchait et je vis qu'un repas était en train de cuire au dessus du foyer de la cuisine.

«Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, monsieur Baggins. Vous comprendrez plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-… (Il hocha la tête, hésita encore et dit simplement) Vous désirez quelque chose à manger, à boire?

-Ce que vous pouvez me donner, rien de plus. Je n'ai pas l'appétit d'un nain, ou d'un hobbit.

-Nain…?»

Je lui fis un grand sourire innocent, et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Bilbo se dépêcha cependant de faire cuire deux petites truites, des pommes de terre et quelques légumes. Il me servit également une chope de bière brune et s'assit en face de moi pour commencer à manger, quand la sonnette retenti. Nous nous regardâmes un instant, puis je dis :

«Ça doit être un autre invité. Ce serait impoli de le laisser dehors.

-Oui, oui, vous avez raison, heu…

-Juste Thorin, ça ira.

-Thorin, alors. Heu… Ne m'attendez pas pour manger.»

En effet, je ne l'attendis pas. Si le/les visiteur/s sont ce que je crois être… J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher de manger. J'engloutis donc une partie de mon poisson, ainsi que mes pommes de terre avant qu'un grand homme (Un nain, je le savais) Encore avec ses bottes, son manteau et ses armes, (Oh, des haches! Ça n'aide pas les stéréotypes ça…) N'entre et ne fixe le repas avec des yeux avides.

Sans même demander la permission, il s'assit à la place de Bilbo et commença à manger le repas. Pouah, c'est qu'il est malpropre celui-là! Je me levai donc avec mon assiette et m'approcha de Bilbo.

«Tenez, manger un peu. Je sens qu'il ne sera pas le premier, ni le plus impoli.

-Merci… Vous savez qui c'est?

-Un nain, me semble-t-il. Et avant que vous ne le disiez, non je ne le connais pas. Simplement, vous devez savoir que ni lui ni moi ne sommes ici par hasard.»

Bilbo hocha la tête vaguement et mangea le restant de mon assiette. Le nain demanda plus de nourriture et en bon hôte poli qu'il était (Ça va causer sa perte, le pauvre…) Bilbo lui servit des petits gâteaux. Il me glissa cependant deux d'entre eux dans les mains discrètement et je me retenu de rire. S'il croit que ce nain va se contenté de ça… J'ai déjà fréquenté une auberge où se trouvait des nains et ces trucs mangent à ne plus en finir.

Puis, la sonnette retentie à nouveau. Ce pauvre Bilbo sembla se dégonflé comme un ballon qui perdait son air et le nain dit en le fixant :

«Ça doit être la porte.»

Bon… Autant détendre ce pauvre hobbit…

«Non, je pense que c'est la fenêtre!» Répliquais-je avec mon plus grand sérieux.

Les deux me fixèrent et Bilbo me sourit en retenant un rire, avant de partir vers la porte (Ou la fenêtre, moi je dis que c'est la fenêtre!) pour accueillir ses nouveaux invités. Le nain me fixa du regard.

«Vous avez un problème avec moi, maitre nain? Demandais-je doucement.

-Aucun pour le moment, morveux.

-Je vous prierais de comprendre que je ne suis pas un enfant, malgré ma taille.»

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait une dizaine de centimètre de plus qu'un autre que celui-ci est un morveux! (Quoi que… J'ai toujours mon visage de bébé… Bien qu'il a du se modifier depuis… Mon viol…) Il ne me répondit pas et engloutit le restant des pâtisseries. Puis il se leva, sans doute à la recherche d'autre nourriture. Je le suivis, et découvrit un second nain dans le salon. Celui-ci avait un aspect plus vieux, mais aussi plus noble, avait retiré son manteau mais garder ses bottes. Sa barbe blanche est assez… Comique.

Et bah, ils sont frère apparemment. Hé mais…! Ah… Et on dirait qu'ils ont aussi la tête solide, même le vieux!

Ils partirent après quelques salutations et s'engouffrèrent… Malheur à ce pauvre Bilbo, le garde-manger à été découvert! Ils se servirent eux-mêmes et prirent même de la bière en chuchotant entre eux.

Et ce pauvre Bilbo qui essais de comprendre ce qui se passe, tout en restant le plus poli possible…

Finalement, j'intervenu. (C'est qu'on va y être encore demain soir si ça continu!)

«Ce que notre hôte essais de dire, messieurs les nains (Je les pris par le collet pour les faires reculer et le plus grand me fusilla du regard) C'est que vous n'êtes guère poli de vous promenez ainsi dans sa demeure, encore en botte, armés et avec votre manteau. (Je fixais ensuite le plus vieux) De plus, c'est un minimum à faire en tant qu'invité d'au moins demander la permission avant de fouiller dans ces placards. Il est parfaitement en droit de vous mettre dehors dans le cas échéant.»

J'entendis Bilbo soupirer de soulagement derrière moi et les deux nains me fixèrent. J'étais à leur taille, un peu plus petite que l'espèce de brute guerrière, mais ma poigne était solide et ils le sentaient. Finalement le plus vieux eu un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

«En effet mon cher, nous ne sommes guère poli. Allons mon frère, retirons au moins nos bottes, nos manteaux et nos armes. Nous sommes en sécurité ici.»

L'autre grommela dans sa barbe mais fini par accepter puisqu'il jeta littéralement ses bottes dans l'entrée. Charmant, tout à fait charmant. Et des pieds sales, ça oui. Au moins ça n'empeste pas le bouc à l'extrême. Le plus vieux s'inclina ensuite devant moi et se présenta :

«Balin, pour vous servir. Et voici mon frère Dwalin.

-Enchanté. Je suis Thorin.»

Ils froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils et je précisai :

«Thorin Battlehammer. Humain.»

Ils hochèrent la tête et repartit. Je pris le temps de replacer les bottes sous les manteaux suspendu et entendit à nouveau la porte sonner. Comme le petit hobbit n'arrive pas, je vais au moins ouvrir pour lui… (C'est fou comme je suis polie se soir… Je vais sans doute en frapper un avant la fin de la soirée…)

J'ouvris la porte et tombai sur deux nains. Ils avaient l'apparence d'être aussi jeune que moi (Mais je ne vais pas m'y fier) Un blond et l'autre brun, les deux s'inclinèrent devant moi avec un même grand sourire malicieux et dirent :

«Kili.

-Et Fili.

-Pour vous servir.»

Je hochai la tête. Le brun, Kili je crois, demanda alors :

«Sommes-nous en retard?

-Non, vous êtes parmi les premiers. Notre hôte est en train de discuter avec deux de vos amis plus loin. Retirez bottes, manteau et arme avant d'entrer.»

Ils entrèrent donc, Kili me donna un arc et deux dagues, et Fili deux épées et une multitude de poignards, dagues, couteaux et autre. Je déposai le tout plus loin, et entendit Bilbo s'écrier :

«Ne faites pas ça je vous en prie! C'est le coffre de mariage de ma mère, il est dans la famille depuis des siècles!»

Deux ricanements plus tard, Kili et Fili filèrent vers les deux autres nains, pied nu et sans manteau. Un coup d'œil au fameux coffre… Ah, un des deux à du frotter ses semelles dessus pour en retirer la boue… Bilbo soupira en s'accotant contre le mur en face de moi.

«Mais d'où sorte tous ces nains?

-J'avais dit d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Dis-je simplement.

-Porte ou fenêtre, j'imagine qu'ils seraient rentré par les toilettes dans le pire des cas!»

J'imaginai la scène un instant et étouffa un rire. Imaginer Dwalin sortir la tête la première d'une cuvette de toilette… Il faut que je voie ça un jour! Car j'imagine que ces quatre-là font partit de la fameuse compagnie de nain que j'ai intégrer.

Nous entendîmes alors Dwalin saluer les deux nouveaux venu avec son espèce d'accent rustique et leur dire de… Déplacer la table dans le séjour, car ils n'allaient pas tenir dans la salle à manger? Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Bilbo s'écrit, un peu paniqué :

«D'autre? Il y en aura d'autre?»

Au même moment, la sonnette retentit, plusieurs fois. Oh, le hobbit n'est pas content!

«Il n'y a personne! Partez d'ici! Si c'est une blague, alors elle… Elle est de très mauvais goût!»

Il ouvrit la porte et… Mais… Oh bon sang! Mais c'est un tas de nouille!

Ou de nain…

«Waa, des nouilles déjà emballé…

-C'est quoi des nouilles? Gémis Bilbo en voyant le tas devant lui.

-Oh, de la nourriture très gluante, qui se tortille partout et de couleur chaire.

-C'est vivant?

-Non, c'est à base de céréale.

-Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, messieurs Baggins et Battlehammer.» Dit soudainement une voix connue.

Bilbo et moi soupirèrent en même temps et sur le même ton :

«Gandalf.»

Les nains se relevèrent, et se présentèrent chacun leurs tours et je les obligeai tous à retirer leurs bottes, arme et manteau. Bien qu'ils eurent des réactions indignés et/ou choqué en voyant ma peau noire, ils le firent tous.

Ori, Nori, Dori, Oïn, Gloïn, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur. Huit nains, plus les quatre déjà arriver, ça fait douze.

Douze foutus nains que j'aurai potentiellement à protéger.

Alors que dans le smial, on s'affaisse à vider le garde manger de Bilbo, qu'on prépare la table et le repas, (Ou buffet à volonté, au choix) je reste dans l'entrée avec Gandalf. Je lui dis le plus calmement possible :

«Douze nains?

-Treize en fait, en plus de ce cher Bilbo.

-Qui est le treizième?

-Il est un peu en retard, je vous le présenterais quand il arrivera.

-… Monsieur Baggins ne semble pas au courant qu'il est le futur quatorzième membre de cette compagnie.

-Non en effet, de un parce qu'il sera le quinzième et de deux parce que… Hum… Je n'avais pas le contrat avec moi hier en après midi quand je l'ai vu…

-Comme par hasard?

-Oui, un simple oublie d'un pauvre vieillard!»

Je ne dis plus rien et après lui avoir sommé de laisser bottes, cape et armes à l'entrée (Oui, son bâton est une arme, j'en sais quelque chose!) J'apparu alors que Bofur s'écriait à Bilbo un truc comme quoi untel nain pourrait manger en entier un truc. Pas de la grande nouvelle quoi.

Bilbo me lança un regard de chiot perdu… Bon sang, mais je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lui donner un câlin à celui là! Lui et Morwen on le même regard de petit chiot mignon abandonné dans la rue sous la pluie lorsqu'ils veulent quelque chose de moi! (Ils doivent être parenté…)

Mais avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je me fis entrainer de force par deux gamins nains qui hurlait de rire. C'est quand j'entendis le hurlement de colère de Dwalin que je les suivis contentieusement sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je suis mêlée à ça.

Nous nous enfermâmes dans les toilettes et barricadèrent la porte et nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le sol. Je grognais à leur intention :

«Sales gamins.

-Et fier de l'être! S'écria Kili avec un grand sourire.

-Surtout que nous nous entrainons sur cela depuis bien longtemps. Ajouta Fili avec un air fier.

-Bref, vous êtes la peste de cette compagnie.» Je conclu en m'assoyant plus confortablement.

Ils pouffèrent d'un même ton en se regardant. Ces gosses vont vraiment participés à cette quête mille fois dangereuse, avec des types sanguinaire aux trousses du chef de la compagnie, en plus d'un dragon en fin de ligne? Sans parler des orques et gobelins qui se sont multipliés ces derniers temps… Bref, ce n'est pas une promenade de santé cette quête. Et les autres accepteraient quand même la présence de ces deux-là?

Ils doivent avoir remarqué (Enfin) Ma peau noire, car Kili se pencha avec moi avec un air intéresser et me demanda presque sur le ton de la confidence :

«C'est quoi votre truc? Pour votre peau?

-C'est de naissance.

-Na, sérieusement?

-Oui. Et avant que vous ne le dites, non ce n'est pas de la teinture ou autre.»

Kili appuya un doigt sur ma joue et le retira. Il fixa longtemps ma joue et son doigt, et alla se rasseoir à côté de son frère, vraiment étonné. Nous laissâmes passer quelques secondes puis je leurs demandèrent :

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Dwalin pour qu'il vous poursuivre comme ça?»

Ils se regardèrent, communiquant dans un langage typique entre frère et sœur (Je connais, je faisais la même chose autre fois avec Maxime pour embêter mama et papa) puis Fili marmonna alors que Kili se recroquevillait sur lui-même, comme gêner :

«On a trouvé un papier super intéressant dans le manteau de Gandalf… On l'a fait signer à Dwalin sans qui s'en rendent compte, puis on a ajouté nos noms.

-Quel genre de papier?

-…»

Leur silence me fit froncer des sourcils. Je me levais, profitant du fait qu'ils sont assit et demanda avec autorité :

«Montrez. Tout de suite.»

Kili me donna un papier, que je reconnu aussitôt. Mes yeux balancèrent des éclairs (Pas littéralement, évidement) Et je leurs dis avec colère :

«Si c'est que je crois que c'est…

-… Pardon?»

Deux minutes plus tard, je sortis des toilettes en dépliant le contrat (Oui, MON contrat!) Et alla directement voir Gandalf.

«Qui a-t-il mon ami? Me demanda-t-il en voyant ma tête.

-Il se passe que deux gamins immatures ont décidé de pourrir ma vie, sans le vouloir encore!

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous?»

Pour tout répondre, je lui montrai mon contrat, à l'emplacement des signatures.

«Oh…

-Oui, oh. Et comme par hasard, le contrat était à porté de main de ces deux gosses.

-Ma foi, mon ami je m'en excuse…» Dit-il, semblant complètement sous le choc.

Sur le contrat, y trônait maintenant cinq signatures.

Thorin Battlehammer.

Thorin Oakenshield.

Dwalin, fils de Fundin.

Kili, fils d'Eror.

Fili, fils d'Eror.

Je me retrouve maintenant avec QUATRE nains à protéger au péril de ma vie au lieu d'un seul! Deux gosses, un guerrier et un inconnu.

Il ne manque plus qu'on m'apprenne que Maxime ne fera pas partit de la compagnie pour que mon désespoir soit complet.

Mais vu que Gandalf ne disait plus rien, je m'éloignai tout en rangeant le contrat dans ma tunique. Là au moins, il sera en sécurité. J'observai les nains finir de servir le repas et s'asseoir. À ma grande satisfaction, je vis que Kili et Fili avaient beaucoup de mal à se déplacer.

Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pratique plus aussi souvent le judo que je ne suis plus capable de faire des prises particulièrement douloureuses.

Je m'assois dans un coin et Bilbo me rejoignit avec deux tasses fumantes. Ah? Du thé hobbit, jamais gouté.

Je bus quelques gorgées et remercia Bilbo d'un sourire doux. Il me demanda presque craintivement :

«Thorin… Vous savez pourquoi tous ces nains sont présent ici, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Vous pouvez m'en dire plus?»

Je réfléchis. Puis je réalisai un truc particulièrement important.

«Bilbo… Ces nains sont venus ici vous demander votre aide, comme ils l'ont fait avec moi. Je sais que c'est votre choix, mais… (Je le fixai dans les yeux, horriblement sérieuse) Je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas tout seul au milieu de ces tarés!»

Bilbo pouffa un peu de rire et me dit avec un air à demi sérieux qu'il y songerait sérieusement. Je le suppliai encore un moment, puis nous entendîmes un véritable concert (?) de rots vraiment dégueulasses. Nous nous levâmes pour nous éloigner du buffet nain et nous vîmes le charnier qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux.

«Peste soit ces nains… Marmonna Bilbo en voyant l'état de son chez-lui et son placard. Les placards vides. De la boue incrustée dans le tapis, alors qu'ils n'ont même pas leurs bottes! Si je vous accompagne, Thorin, je crois que je risque beaucoup moi aussi…

-Dans le pire des cas, je vous protégerais.

-Vous êtes aimable.

-Ce n'est rien. Vous êtes sans doute l'être le plus civilisé que j'ai rencontré se soir jusqu'à présent… Même Gandalf est en dessous de vous! Il a osé me dire que je m'habituerais à eux! Pas pour tout l'or du monde!»

J'éclatai de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Puis me figea.

«Thorin?»

… J'ai… J'ai ris. J'ai ris… Pour la première fois… Depuis ça…

«Thorin, tout va bien?

-… Oui. Merveilleusement bien, mon ami.

-Heu… Votre ami?

-Puis-je vous appeler ainsi?

-Je heu… Bien sur!»

Je lui fis un sourire sincère. Voilà qui est inattendu… Un hobbit futur cambrioleur (Car je ne doute pas qu'il nous suivra, même après qu'il apprenne pour le dragon) À réussi là où je croyais que plus personne ne pourrait plus jamais.

Je passai affectueusement ma main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il rougissait.

Puis, une assiette vola entre nous.

… Une assiette?!

«… PAS MA VAISSELLE!» Cria Bilbo, horrifié.

Et au rythme d'une chanson inventé de toute pièce, les nains chantèrent et lancèrent la vaisselle de ce pauvre Bilbo partout dans le smial, sous les cris horrifiés de celui-ci. Les deux terreurs qu'étaient Fili et Kili s'approchèrent timidement de moi, l'air abattu. Je les regardai un moment, puis passa également des mains dans leurs cheveux en souriant. Ils sont mignons au fond!

Ils me font un peu pensé à Maxime quand elle était petite… Enfin, plus jeune je voulais dire. Voulant devenir au plus vite adulte, mais ne faisant qu'accumuler les gaffes.

Ils me sourirent à leurs tours et me trainèrent vers la grande table, ou je rejoignis Bilbo et le reste des nains, devant un tas de vaisselle propre.

Alors que tous riaient, trois coups forts à la porte firent taire tout le monde. Une voix s'éleva :

«C'est lui.»

… Au vu de la tête de tous, je devine qu'il s'agit de mon employeur. Gandalf hocha la tête en direction de Bilbo et celui-ci clopina vers la porte, suivit de tous les nains. Je suivis également le mouvement mais voyant le malaise, je m'écriai assez fort pour que tous entendes :

«Pas la porte Bilbo! La fenêtre!»

Et Bilbo éclata de rire. Je surpris alors les regards de Kili et Fili, toujours à côté de moi. Ils étaient partagés entre une hilarité dont je ne compris pas la source et une panique mélangé à une peur évidente.

C'est quand la porte s'ouvris que je compris que j'étais dans la merde.

Le regard couleur glace qui me transperça me fis frissonner de la tête au pied. Peur… Ou autre chose?

* * *

Voilà, voilà! Sabrina c'est encore une fois fourré dans la merde! (Et pour une fois ce n'est pas de sa faute… Quoi que…)

En passant, comme je n'ai pas trouvé sur internet le nom du père de Kili et Fili, j'ai inventé. Vous avez tous devinez, la FAMEUSE rencontre Thorin vs Thorin va être pour le prochain chapitre! Les paris sont ouverts! Quel sera la réaction de Thorin face à Sabrina et sa peau noire? Et Sabrina elle, face à Thorin et son arrogance?

Moi je vous le dis, je vais ADORER écrire cette partie! ^^ J'espère que vous allez adorer le lire!

Oh, et pour la scène au début du chapitre, avec Dwalin et Sabrina sur la porte et la fenêtre… Je vous invite à revoir le film, et d'imaginer la réplique de Sabrina à ce moment-là! C'est encore plus tordant! (Non, non, je n'ai pas la grosse tête ^^)

RAR:

Aliena wyvern : Salut, merci pour ta review. Comme j'avais indiqué au début des chapitres, il n'y a pas de censure dans cette fic! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop dégouté, mais le reste de ton coms me laisse croire que ce n'est pas le cas. Encore merci, et à la prochaine j'espère!

Fings : Coucou à toi aussi et t'inquiète, je ne vais pas t'en tenir rigueur juste pour la taille d'une review! Que tu ais prit le temps de commenter, c'est déjà cool! Bon alors… Oui, encore une fois le chapitre est vraiment sombre, mais pour les autres ça s'éclairci un peu! Ce n'est pas grave pour la première partie de mon chapitre. Et pour le reste, contente que ça te plaise! (C'est quand même un peu pour les lecteurs que j'écris!) Pour les retrouvailles avec Maxime, ça viendra, héhé! Quand à la découverte de l'identité féminine de Sabrina, huhu, ça aussi ça viendra, mais beaucoup plus tard… Pour certain! Pour les couples, oui je vais en faire, je ne sais juste pas qui et qui encore… Sauf pour Sabrina et Maxime, évidement! :p à la prochaine, en espérant que tu continus à me lire!

Anyliath : Contente que les gants te plaise! ^^ Ce sont les armes principaux de Sabrina après tout xD *Te passe un mouchoir* Fait attention, la bave ça s'incruste dans le clavier et ça bousille tout. La suite est-elle venue assez vite à ton goût? ^^ En espérant te relire (Je parle de tes coms x) )

Someone : Merci de pensé à moi alors que tu es aux portes de la mort. Tiens, un petit cadeau pour te remettre d'aplomb. *Te passe un grand paquet cadeau qui s'agite* Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir Thorin ou Kili malheureusement, c'est qu'ils sont rapide ces petits! :S En effet, la Terre du Milieu ce n'est pas Poney land. ^^ Oui, le gros porc de ******** de ******* (Je te comprends u.u) va sans aucun doute la reconnaitre, elle est le seul être humain à la peau noire de la terre du milieu après tout… Pour les nains, ah, ah! Ça serait un spoil de te le dire! Pour Thorin et Thorin, ils vont trouver une solution, t'inquiète. ^^ Mais tu ne lâche pas le morceau toi hein! Bon j'avoue! OUI, Maxime sera vu en compagnie d'elfes! Voilà, voilà, problème réglé. Pour Balin, on ne voit pas beaucoup sa réaction dans ce chapitre, c'est normal, là c'est concentré sur la relation entre Sabrina et Bilbo, ainsi qu'un peu les deux terreu/ frères. Balin à une tête de gentil papy, et même de père noël selon beaucoup. ^^ C'est comme ça! Au plaisir!

Gayl : Je mettrais un san parce que j'ai quand même du respect pour mes lecteurs. ^^ Pour le sama, je plaisantais, mais fait ce que tu veux! xD Merci pour la traduction en tout cas! C'est que je suis québécoise pure moi, y'a certains termes français que je ne comprends pas xD (Non, non, ne te donne pas cette peine. J'ai dit certains termes, pas tous ^^) merci pour le compliment et pour les fautes d'orto' ben… J'suis pas une machine, je n'ai pas de bêta et en plus mon correcteur automatique n'est pas parfait… Gomen pour les fautes! T.T À la prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Le joyau du dragon.

Auteur: Me! RedChi-san!

Rated: Attention, c'est du M! Donc violence, sang, insulte, sexe, bref que du vrai sans censure.

Disclamed: Tout est au grand, illustre, visionnaire, bref, au maitre de l'écriture fantastique: J.R.R. Tolkien! Sauf Sabrina, Maxime et d'autre petits persos avec moins d'importance, qui sont à moi.

Résumer: Troquer une vie pourrit par des patrons racistes et la mort de ses parents pour une vie pleine d'aventures, de romance et de danger, tout le monde le souhaite. Mais peut-être pas de la même manière que Sabrina... De bourreau humain, elle passe à bourreau orque, seigneur noir et draconique, de moins que rien métisse à l'apparence plus qu'étrange, elle passe à objet de convoitise par les hommes (Et pas dans le bon sens), et d'un monde raciste, violent et sans cœur, elle se retrouve au sein d'une compagnie de nain, mâle, limite suicidaire avec un chef des plus sadique! (Toujours pas dans le bon sens) Avec son passé plus que noir, son présent cerner de danger, elle avance vers un futur qu'elle espère encore, un peu moins violent...

Note: Je ne suis pas la première à publier une histoire de ce genre dans le fandom français. Si jamais il y a des similitudes avec les autres fictions (Que j'ai lu et beaucoup apprécié) je m'en excuse énormément aux auteurs. Je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'originalité, bien que pour un ou deux trucs, ça sera pareil...

* * *

Rien de tel qu'une petite promesse de mort après un bon repas!

* * *

Le regard froid de l'homme (Nain) qui se tenait devant moi me fit frissonner et j'entendis Kili marmonner derrière moi :

«C'est toujours la même réaction la première fois…»

Je jetai un regard en coin vers les deux frères et vit qu'ils avaient maintenant un air blasé et curieux. Je haussai un sourcil dans leurs directions et ils me firent un grand sourire innocent pour toute réponse.

«Ah, Thorin.» Dit Gandalf.

Je me tournai vers Gandalf mais vit qu'il fixait le nouveau venu. Oh. C'est vrai, on est deux Thorin maintenant.

«Gandalf. Vous aviez dit que ça serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu. Deux fois. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte.»

Il parlait avec une voix grave, chaude et charismatique, et pourtant son ton était froid, sec et surtout exaspéré. Comment ce type faisait pour avoir une voix pareille?

Il avait les cheveux longs, comme tous les nains présents, et quelques tresses y étaient logés discrètement. Ah, il a également quelques mèches argenté dans cette chevelure noire. Ses vêtements ont l'air noble, surtout ce grand manteau bleu avec de la fourrure. Pendait à sa taille une épée large et lourde et tout le reste de ses vêtements m'indiquait quelque chose.

Quelque chose que j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié…

Mais quoi?

La voix de Bilbo me réveilla de mon état à demi lunatique.

«Un signe? Il n'y a pas de signe, la porte à été repeinte la semaine dernière!

-Sauf si un ami commun c'est donner la peine de le faire lui-même.» Dis-je à Bilbo doucement.

Celui-ci soupira. Thorin nous fixâmes tous les deux et Gandalf fit les présentations.

«Messieurs Baggins et Battlehammer, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin Oakenshield.

-Voici donc le hobbit… Marmonna Thorin en regardant Bilbo. Son regard se glissa alors vers moi. Et le deuxième magicien. Dites-moi monsieur Battlehammer, vous êtes-vous souvent battu?

-Oui, j'ai fait des armes ma vie. Je suis mercenaire avant d'être magicien.

-La hache ou l'épée? Quelles armes préférez-vous? Même chose pour vous monsieur Baggins.»

Bilbo sursauta et bégaya un semblant de réponse avant de dire qu'il était très bon aux fléchettes. Je ne fis que parler de mon bâton et de mes arbalètes. Mes gants de la mort resteront secrets pour un moment. Pas que je me méfit de mon employeur ou des nains, mais c'est toujours bon d'avoir un atout dans sa manche en cas de pépin. Et puis, vu de l'extérieur, mes gants ont l'air totalement ordinaire et sans intérêt.

«Un épicier et un mercenaire. Charmant.» Dit simplement Thorin après un silence.

Il tournait des talons pour partir, quand je dis simplement :

«Un petit tyran pour employeur. Génial.»

Thorin braqua son regard glacé dans le miens et nous nous fixâmes un long moment. Ce fut Balin qui, en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Thorin, arrêta le tout. Ce fut moi qui partit, après lui avoir poliment demandé à mon nouveau patron de faire comme les autres, cet à dire enlever ses bottes, son manteau et ses armes. Bilbo resta prit entre deux feux, mais fini par aller rejoindre les nains dans ce qui sert de salle à manger pour la soirée.

J'allai pour ma part au coin du feu d'un large salon et y alluma ma pipe. Il me faut me calmer, ou je vais frapper quelqu'un.

La soirée avance… Et toujours pas de trace de Maxime!

M'a-t-elle… Oubliée? Non. Impossible. Elle était en larme quand nous nous sommes séparées, elle ne peut m'avoir oublié… Ou alors, cette petite conne de Valar m'a effacé de sa mémoire…

Bon, c'est quand même la dame du temps, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse faire ça, mais d'autre oui peut-être…

Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Elle est en retard, c'est tout.

Mais elle n'était pas là, à Bree…

C'est avec les pensées noires que je vis Bofur et son étrange chapeau passer devant moi, s'arrêter un moment en semblant hésiter, puis se tourner vers moi :

«Nous allons nous réunir pour les informations sur la quête. Voulez-vous venir?

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux savoir en détail ce qui m'attend.»

Je me levai donc, sans éteindre ma pipe et alla m'assoir entre Kili et Fili à la grande table. Kili me fit un grand sourire alors que Fili se contenta d'un hochement de tête discret.

Après avoir discuté un peu entre nous et que Thorin ai mangé un peu (… Il mange juste une soupe… Ça existe des nains raisonnables quand il est question de nourriture?) Balin posa enfin la première question.

«Quelle nouvelles dans les Ered Luin? Sont-ils tous venu?

-Oui, répondit Thorin en déposant sa cuillère. Il y avait des envoyés des sept royaumes.»

Tous eurent de grands sourires en entendant la nouvelle. Dwalin continua :

«Et les nains des monts de Fer, qu'ont-ils dit? Dain est avec nous?»

Il y avait un étrange mélange d'espoir et de résignation dans sa voix. Tous fixèrent leur chef, qui soupira légèrement avant de dire :

«Ils ne viendront pas. Ils disent… Que cette quête est la notre… Et seulement la notre.»

Tous semblèrent perdre espoir. Kili jura et marmonna :

«Moi qui croyait qu'on aurait au moins de l'aide venant de la famille!

-Calme-toi Kili, lui chuchota Fili en le fixant. Ce n'est pas avec de la colère qu'on règlera ce problème.»

En tout cas, c'est clair. Ils seront bel et bien 13… (Non, 14, il y a moi dans cette compagnie maintenant… Avec Bilbo, ça fera 15.) À affronter un dragon. Parmi eux, trois jeunots (Kili, Fili et Ori) deux vieillards, (Balin et Dori) et un seul qui a vraiment l'air d'un guerrier. (Dwalin) Rajoutez à ça un mercenaire féminin, (Moi) un magicien vieux comme le monde (Gandalf) et un hobbit (Bilbo) nous sommes…

Foutus.

«Vous… Vous lancez dans une quête… Laquelle?» Demanda presque timidement Bilbo.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui. Il est temps je crois, que le cambrioleur apprenne ce qu'il doit cambrioler et surtout qui.

«Bilbo, mon cher ami… Il nous faudrait un peu de clarté.

-Hein? Oh, oui bien sur! Dit Bilbo en allait chercher une chandelle, pendant que Thorin poussait un peu son bol de soupe et que Gandalf dépliait une sorte de carte.

-Loin, à l'est. Par delà des monts et des rivières, des terres boisées, des terres désolées… (Tiens… C'est moi ou à ces derniers mots, le regard de Thorin c'est voilé de tristesse?) Se dresse un pic solitaire.

-La montagne solitaire.» Lut Bilbo en plissant des yeux.

La montagne solitaire… Erebor?! Mais… Baar m'a parlé de cette montagne! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

_./-'*'-\._

Sourire en voyant l'autre.

Deux hommes sont assit sur un large rocher, dans les steppes du Rohan.

Yeux qui scintillent en fixant l'horizon, au nord.

Le plus foncé veille sur son ami de teint plus pâle.

«Qu'est-ce que tu vois?» Demande-t-il.

«Imagine, gamin. Une immense montagne… Avec en son sein un trésor…»

«Un trésor que tu désire que j'aille chercher?»

«Oh non gamin. Pas celui-là. Celui-là… Ni toi ni moi n'y avons le droit.»

«Alors qui? Qui peut prétendre avoir droit à cette richesse?»

Un homme tourne la tête en direction de l'autre.

«Je viens de Bourg-du-Lac, au nord. Là-bas… Il existe une prophétie.»

«Je ne crois pas aux prophéties.»

L'homme rit, mais continu. On voit très bien que lui, il y voit un espoir.

«Un jour… Le roi sous la montagne reviendra… Épée dans la main droite… Harpe dans la main gauche. Et les rivières couleront à nouveau sous l'or de la montagne solitaire. L'or d'Erebor.»

Les deux sourient.

«Cela arrivera. Tu verras, Baar.»

«Quand cela sera fait, je t'emmènerai voir ma famille. Et puis, on ira visiter la montagne.»

«Et la salle des coffres?»

«Ah ah! Ouais, assurément!»

_./-'*'-\._

Je souris en repensant à ce souvenir. Baar était obsédé à l'idée que le roi de la montagne rentre chez lui. Je fixai les nains autour de moi. C'est donc Erebor leur but. À cause de cette fameuse prophétie où l'appât du gain?

«Oïn à interprété les présages. Dit Gloïn, sous les soupires ennuyés des autres. Et les présages disent que l'heure est venue.

-Des corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant vers la montagne, continua Oïn. Comme cela avait été prédit. Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Erebor s'en retourneront, le règne de la bête prendra fin.»

Tous marmonnèrent entre eux et je glissais à Fili :

«C'est quoi le rapport entre les corbeaux et les oiseaux d'antan?

-Ben c'est ça. Les corbeaux sont des oiseaux d'antan…

-… Je croyais que c'était les vautours.

-… Pardon?»

Nous dûmes nous arrêter là, car Bilbo s'avança.

«Pardon mais quelle… Bête?

-Oh, sans doute une référence à Smaug le terrible!» S'écria Bofur en haussant des épaules.

Heu… Pas bonne idée de lâcher ça maintenant… Alors que ce pauvre Bilbo est à bout de nerf…

«Première et principale calamité de notre âge… Un cracheur de feu ailé. Des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher… Grand amateur de métal précieux.

-Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon.» Dit Bilbo en hochant la tête.

Oh… Bon… Sang… Non Sabrina, retiens-toi… Retiens-toi! Oh, c'est trop tentant!

«Ah, vous parlez d'un dragon?! Je pensais que Bofur décrivait un certain nain!»

Oh my god, le regard froid de Thorin pourrait me tuer! À côté de moi, j'entendis les deux frères pouffer de rire et je continuai en fixant Kili qui me tapotait le bras :

«Bah quoi, ne va pas me dire que ce n'est pas vrai! Bon, vous n'avez pas d'aile, mais quand un nain est en colère, c'est limite si je ne vois pas des flammes. Les dents et les griffes peuvent aussi être interprétées comme une image sur votre manière de vous battre et que je sache, vous êtes tous des très grands fans de métal précieux!

-… Vu sous cet angle, t'as raison Thorin! Dit Kili avec un grand sourire.

-Je n'ai rien dit.» Dit froidement Thorin.

Ce qui amena le silence. Je haussai un sourcil dans sa direction. Quand est-ce qu'il c'est sentit visé lui?

«Pardon de casser votre bulle, mais c'est à moi que Kili parlait…

-Il a prononcé mon nom, à moins que vous ne soyez sourd?

-Thorin Oakenshield, c'est vous en effet. Cependant, ne soyez pas arrogant au point de croire que vous êtes le seul à porter ce nom. Mon nom complet est Thorin Battlehammer.

-Tiens donc. Je n'ai rien vu de tel sur votre contrat.

-Sans doute car vous l'avez signé sans vérifier quel était la signature de votre deuxième magicien. C'est plutôt imprudent de votre part, monsieur Oakenshield. Surtout qu'au bout de la ligne, c'est un dragon qui vous attends.»

Nous nous fixâmes un moment, avant que brusquement Ori se lève et s'écrit :

«Je n'es pas peur de lui. Il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le trouffignon!

-Assit-toi! Dit Nori en posant une main sur son bras.

-Ça serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous… Dit Balin en soupirant. Hors, nous ne sommes que treize. (Il me fixa.) Quatorze je veux dire. Et pas les quatorze meilleurs. (Il glissa un regard entendu vers Thorin) Ni les plus intelligent.

-Hé! Dit Kili en fronçant des sourcils. (Il se sent visé? Ah, ah!) Qui est-ce que tu traite d'idiot?»

Une petite bagarre commença, très vite arrêter par Fili qui donna un coup sur la table.

«Nous ne sommes peut-être pas très nombreux… Mais nous sommes des guerriers. Chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes!»

Je souris à sa remarque. Il avait en lui les graines pour devenir un futur chef…

«Et vous oubliez que nous avons deux magiciens dans cette compagnie! S'écria Kili. Gandalf et Thorin Battlehammer ont du tuer des centaines de dragons dans leur vie!

-Ça… Tu n'aurais pas du le dire.» Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Il me jette un regard surpris, et Gandalf rajoute aussitôt :

«Oh, je ne dirais pas cela, j'ai…

-Combien alors?»

Oh oh… ça sent le roussit…

«Comment?

-Combien de dragon avez-vous tué?»

Il y eu un moment de silence. Je voyais que Gandalf s'étouffait avec la fumée de sa pipe… Aucun, évidement. C'était ça la réponse. Les dragons sont tellement rare… Smaug est sans doute le dernier de son espèce!

«Alors? Combien en avez-vous tué?!» Cria Nori en se levant, suivit par plusieurs nains.

Une bataille verbale s'en suivit, alors que je soupirai. Je vis alors que Kili avait l'air horrifier par ce qu'il venait de déclencher. Je posais une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

«Prochaine fois, laisse Fili parler. Tu n'auras qu'à frapper ceux qui ne l'écouterons pas.»

Il me fit un pauvre sourire et alors que Bilbo essayait de les calmer, Thorin se leva à son tour pour crier quelque chose en Kuzdul.

Aux quelques mots qu'il dit, j'eu un violent frisson.

Cette langue… Était sans aucun doute mille fois plus belle que le langage noir des orques!

Au moins, cela eu l'effet magique. Tous se rassirent et se turent. Thorin devrait se reconvertir en prof au secondaire après la quête… Ça sera bénéfique pour beaucoup, j'en suis certaine!

«Si nous avons vu ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autre les auront vu eux aussi? (J'eu une pensée pour Baar.) Des rumeurs… Ont commencé à se répandre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Certain tournent leurs regards vers la montagne, évaluant… S'interrogeant… Mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Resterons-nous en retrait? Pendant que d'autre prendrons ce qui nous appartiens? (Hum hum… Je me tasse discrètement sur moi-même.) Ou saisissons-nous cette chance, de reprendre Erebor?»

Au nom de leur montagne, tous eurent des cris de guerres et de joie. Je peux facilement imaginer leur détermination. Si j'apprenais qu'on m'ait enlevé ce qui m'était de plus cher… Et que des années plus tard, d'autre risquait de me le prendre… Oui, je serais comme eux.

Je tournai mon regard vers Gandalf, qui me sourit discrètement. Il avait sans doute suivit discrètement le cheminement de mes pensées.

Oui. Oui j'étais prête à aider ces nains à reprendre ce qui leur appartenait.

Thorin rajouta même quelques mots en Kuzdul, ce qui me fit à nouveau frissonner, puis Balin coupa le fun de tout le monde avec ces mots :

«Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellé. On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne.»

Ah ouais, ça c'est un problème.

«Cela, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Dit Gandalf en faisant apparaitre une clef d'un fer épais entre ses doigts.

-… Comment avez-vous eu ça? Demanda Thorin d'une voix brisé. (Encore le voile triste…)

-Elle m'a été confié par votre père. Par Thrain, pour que je la garde en lieu sur. Elle est à vous maintenant.» Fini-t-il en lui donnant la clef.

Je vis que tous les nains étaient fascinés par cette petite clef. Puis, ce fut Fili qui énonça tout haut ce que tous pensaient avec un espoir peut-être fou…

«S'il y a une clef… Il doit y avoir une porte!»

Gandalf hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, puis pointa la carte avec le bout de sa pipe.

«Ces runes parlent d'une porte dérobé vers les passages inférieurs.

-Il y a une autre entrée… Dit Kili avec une voix tremblante et en posant une main sur mon épaule, penché vers son frère avec un grand sourire.

-Encore faut-il la trouver. Dit aussitôt Gandalf. Les portes des nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont clauses. (Il soupira) La réponse est caché dans cette carte, je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais… Dans la terre du milieu d'autres le peuvent.»

Il glissa un étrange regard vers Thorin, qui le regarda froidement. C'est qu'il est un vrai iceberg celui-là, quand il n'a pas le voile de tristesse!

«La tache à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion, continua Gandalf, et non moins de courage (Tiens, maintenant c'est Bilbo qu'il fixe…) Mais si nous nous montrons prudent et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable.

-Donc, il faut un cambrioleur!» Conclu Ori en regardant Bilbo.

Bilbo, qui ne saisit pas du tout dans quelle merde il va bientôt s'enfoncer je crois…

«Hum, et un bon! Un expert j'imagine!»

Rectification, il EST dans la merde. Je frappai légèrement mon front avec la paume de ma main en soupirant. Bilbo est charmant et gentil, mais il est aussi un peu con…

«Et vous l'êtes?

-… (Il regarda derrière lui, comme s'il espérait que ce n'était pas à lui qu'on parlait, mais il du se résigner…) Je suis quoi?

-Il dit qu'il est un expert, hé, hé! S'écria Oïn avec son espèce de corne.

-Quoi? Oh non! Non, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur. Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie.

-Je suis dans le regret d'être d'accord avec monsieur Baggins. Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur. Déclara Balin.

-Non! Dit presque fièrement Bilbo.

-Les terres sauvages ne sont pas pour les gens de bonne famille qui ne savent si ce battre ni ce débrouiller seuls. Rajouta Dwalin qui fut approuvé par Bilbo.

-Ça peut s'apprendre.» Remarquais-je.

Mais personne ne m'écouta, puisqu'ils se mirent à nouveau à se disputer. J'en regrette presque le silence de ma solitude des dix derniers mois, et les quatre ans passés avec Baar et son calme. Hé, mais je viens d'entendre une insulte sur ma peau!

«On ne peux faire confiance à cet homme à la peau de démon! S'écriait Dori en me pointant.»

Le sale…! Je me levai, alors que ma magie bouillonnait dans mes veines, et Dori sentit le danger car il glapit.

«Ça suffit! S'écria soudainement Gandalf en se levant, étant son aura autour de lui. (Et calmant ma magie par la même occasion.) Si je dis que Bilbo Baggins est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur, compris?»

Tous se calmèrent et l'aura de Gandalf rétrécie jusqu'à reprendre son état originel.

«Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçues quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnu, ce qui nous donne un net avantage. Quand à monsieur Battlehammer, il sera extrêmement utile, car sa magie violette est non seulement rare, mais cela lui confèrent certain avantage, comme communiquer avec les morts et prédire certaines choses. De plus, sa magie est si rebelle qu'il ne dégage absolument aucune odeur, aucune chaleur non plus. Il est totalement invisible aux sens des dragons, sauf la vue évidement.»

Ça, je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne dégage ni chaleur ni odeur? Pourtant le monstre de la tombe pour l'anneau nain m'avait poursuivit… Ah non, ça c'était à cause de mes règles… Ah, j'espère que je ne serai pas en pleine période quand je serais en face de ce dragon! Et durant le voyage! Ça va être l'enfer de changer mes lingettes absorbantes sans me faire prendre!

«Vous m'avez demandé de trouvez les quatorzièmes et quinzième membres de cette compagnie, et j'ai choisis messieurs Baggins et Battlehammer. Ils ont beaucoup plus de ressources que ne suggèrent les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez. Ou même qu'ils ne l'imaginent.»

Je fronçai des sourcils en le regardant. Il me fit un léger signe mais je ne le compris pas. Thorin était aussi septique que moi vu sa tête.

«Vous devez me faire confiance. Conclu Gandalf en le regardant.

-… Entendu. Fit Thorin après un moment. Nous ferons à votre façon.»

Il ignora les commencements de protestations de Dwalin et les balaya d'un geste vague de la main tout en disant à Balin de donner le fameux contrat.

«Bon! On est partit! S'écria Bofur alors que Balin se levait en tendant un long parchemin à Bilbo.

-C'est un contrat classique. Remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etc.»

Thorin lui mit le contrat dans les mains et je sortis de table pour m'approcher du hobbit. Vu la tête qu'il fait, il va tourner de l'œil bientôt je préfère donc être proche de lui au cas où. Il répéta les derniers mots de Balin, comme sous le choc et s'éloigna en trébuchant un peu. Je sentis Thorin se lever derrière moi et dire à Gandalf ceci :

«Je ne peux garantir sa sécurité.

-Je comprends. Dit simplement Gandalf.

-Et je ne serais pas responsable de son sort.

-… Entendu.»

Je tournai la tête dans leurs direction et dit à mon patron sur un ton bas :

«Je me chargerais de lui.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Répliqua Thorin.

-En effet, puisque j'ai pris seul cette décision. Vous n'avez qu'à me confier la sécurité du hobbit, ainsi vous n'aurez pas à le surveiller constamment.

-… Faites ce que vous voulez.» Dit simplement mon patron en se rassoyant sur sa chaise pour finir sa soupe.

Pendant ce temps, Bilbo lisait à voix basse le contrat et ce qui était demandé de lui. Du peu que j'entendais, il avait à peu près les mêmes profits que moi. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de petits caractères spécifiant qu'il lui fallait protéger le chef de la compagnie (Ainsi que deux gamins et un guerrier) donc pour lui tout allait plutôt bien.

Il marmonna encore un peu, lisant vite, levant parfois la tête pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il venait de lire, confirmation que je donnais, et il arriva finalement à la partie que je redoutais le plus.

«La présente compagnie n'est pas tenu pour responsable des blessures subies qui pourrait s'en suivre y compris mais non limité à des lacérations…»

Tiens, silence dans la salle.

«Une éviscération…?!»

Il déplia quelques plis de parchemin et continua de lire, de plus en plus pâle :

«Incinération?!»

Il se tourna vers moi le regard perdu et le visage blême. Derrière moi Bofur s'écria :

«Oh oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil!»

Oh le… S'il continu je vais le frapper…

«Ça va mon gars? Demanda Balin.

-Oui oui je… Je me sens faible.»

Évidement… Mais cet idiot de Bofur continua :

«C'est comme un four, avec des ailes…

-De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air…

-Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et pouf! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendre.»

C'est lui qui va se retrouver en tas de cendre s'il… Oh merde, voilà le hobbit qui commence à perdre connaissance!

«Non.»

Et Bilbo tomba, j'eu le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se rétame au sol. Kili dit avec un léger rire :

«Bravo Bofur!

-… La prochaine fois, tu va voir ce que c'est qu'un véritable éclair douloureux finissant en tas de cendre.» Dis-je doucement à Bofur, qui se rassit.

Je pris ensuite Bilbo par les aisselles et alla le mettre sur son fauteuil. Je retournai ensuite dans la cuisine et dit à Dori avec un air toujours froid (Y'a pas que l'Oakenshield qui sais faire ça, ça doit être le prénom qui aide.)

«Si vous pouviez faire abstraction de ma peau de démon et apporter à ce pauvre hobbit une tasse de camomille pour qu'il se remette de sa crise de nerf, ça serait bien.»

Je repartis ensuite, mais entendis au passage Gandalf annoncer avec un léger rire :

«J'ai oublié de préciser que monsieur Battlehammer contrôle également la foudre et les tempêtes d'orage. Mon cher Bofur, prenez sa menace très au sérieux.»

Après quelques minutes, Bilbo cligna des yeux et je lui mis la tasse de thé dans les mains.

«Ça va mieux?

-Oui… Merci mon ami… Heu… J'ai rêvé où vous avez menacé ce nain?

-Oh, c'était juste histoire qu'il se calme un peu. Et pas que lui.»

Je lui souris et m'éloigna, le laissant reprendre son souffle et son calme en compagnie de Gandalf. C'est au détour d'un couloir que je surpris une petite conversation entre Thorin et Balin :

«…Ense que nous avons perdu notre cambrioleur. Dit Balin. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Tout était contre nous. Après tout, que sommes-nous. Des marchants, des mineurs… Des rétameurs, des fabricants de jouets. Pfeuh, pas de quoi faire des héros.

-Il y a quelques guerriers parmi nous. Répondit Thorin.

-De vieux guerriers.

-Je n'échangerais pas un seul de ces nains contre une armée des monts de fer. Quand j'ai fait appel à eux, ils sont accourut. De la loyauté, de l'honneur, un cœur vaillant. C'est tout ce que je demande.»

Je souris légèrement à cette description. J'eu le réflexe de reculer, pour les laisser finir leur conversation seul et me cognai contre Kili qui me fit signe de garder le silence.

«Tu n'es pas obliger de le faire. Dit Balin. Tu as le choix. Tu as agis avec honneur avec notre peuple. Tu nous as offert une nouvelle vie dans les montagnes bleues. Une vie de paix, et d'abondance. Une vie qui vaut bien plus que tout… L'or… D'Erebor. (Pourquoi ce petit temps d'arrêt…?)

-De mon grand père en passant par mon père, ceci est venu à moi. (Je devinai qu'il parlait de la clef.) Ils ont rêvé du jour où les nains d'Erebor reprendraient possession de leur terre. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, Balin. Pas pour moi.

-… Nous te suivrons mon garçon. Nous réussirons.»

Cette fois, ce fut Kili qui me tira en silence loin de Thorin et Balin. Puis, le nain me demanda avec un sourire fier :

«Il est génial mon oncle, n'est-ce pas?

-Ton oncle… Balin?

-Non idiot… Thorin.

-Monsieur Oakenshield est ton oncle? À toi et Fili? C'est vrai que vous avez des traits semblables, mais j'avais cru que c'était une simple coïncidence…»

Il me sourit et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je lui répondis pareillement, et alla voir Bilbo, lui demandant si je pouvais lui emprunter une chambre. Il m'indiqua une petite alcôve très douillette et j'allai chercher mon sac sur ma jument, que j'avais emmené avec moi et laisser dans le jardin. (Gentille fille, elle n'a pas mangé de fleur… Ah si, un peu d'_Athelas_.) Je retournai ensuite à l'intérieur, et alla directement dans ma petite chambre pour enfin retirer un peu mes bandages qui compriment mes seins.

C'est fou comme ça coupe également la respiration!

C'est en me changeant et en ajustant mes bandages pour cette nuit que je les entendis.

J'eu un frisson, remis ma chemise et m'allongea dans mon lit. Je soufflai également la petite bougie qui éclairait la chambre, et fermis les yeux.

Je m'endormis sous cette douce berceuse.

_./-'*'-\._

Un bruit de pas lent. Des voix masculines.

Un regard vers l'avant. Ils sont tous là.

Dans le petit salon, une silhouette douloureusement familière.

«Au-delà… Des montagnes embrumées…»

Cette voix masculine. Rauque. Lointaine. Où es-tu?

«Non loin des sombres… Cavernes du passé…»

Que dis-tu… Que fais-tu…

«Dans l'aube bleuté… Il faut aller…»

Je veux te rejoindre… Dans l'ombre… Te sortir de là…

«En quête de l'or… Pâle et enchanté…»

Tous se lèvent, peu à peu. Le regard lointain. Ils sont à nouveau à ce moment.

«Les pas rugissaient... Haut et fiers…»

Pourquoi ne m'entend-tu pas…? Est-tu si loin de moi déjà…?

Serais-je… Morte? Ce que je demandais m'aurait été accordé alors que je ne le voulais plus…? Le destin serait si… Cruel?

«Les vent gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver… Rouge le feu… Sur mille lieux…»

Le feu dévorant un corps. Puis à nouveau une explosion. Un hurlement inhumain. Mais qui hurle? Toi ou moi?

«Flambaient les arbres… Torche de lumière…»

Une larme. Chaude elle aussi. Elle court sur la joue auparavant caressée.

À ses pieds, deux cadavres.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi?!»

«Pardon… PARDON!»

Un regard améthyste dans un regard glacé.

«JE TE DEMANDE PARDON, THORIN! PARDONNE-MOI!»

_./-'*'-\._

* * *

Et oui! Le chapitre fini ainsi! Avec ce rêve, et cette dernière phrase. Mais à qui est-elle adresser? À Thorin ou Sabrina? Comment avez-vous trouvez le reste de la soirée? Est-ce que Thorin était fidèle à son personnage? J'espère que oui, j'adore son caractère!

Sabrina est quelqu'un d'assez violent, mais qui ne lève la main que si les mots n'arrivent plus à atteindre son but. C'est pour ça qu'elle insulte certes presque toute la compagnie, et menace également certain d'entre eux, elle reste quand même quelqu'un qui ne se jette pas à la gorge de tous ceux qui passe devant elle. Vous en savez maintenant un peu plus sur les pouvoirs de Sabrina. Et les effets contre les dragons. D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous avez adoré la comparaison de Sabrina nain-dragon! (C'est de moi ;)) À propos de dragon…

Voici un petit concours! Rien de bien méchant, juste pour tester ceux qui aiment bien mettre à l'épreuve leurs connaissances… Et leur imagination!

D'ailleurs, le petit test restera ouvert jusqu'à ce que la réponse apparaisse dans un chapitre. Ce qui va se faire dans une dizaine de chap, je crois…

Bref voici…

D'après vous, que signifie le titre, le joyau du dragon? Et si possible, donnez une petite explication à votre raisonnement. Si vous avez un compte, vous pouvez m'envoyez votre rep par PM.

Voilà! J'espère avoir des réponses, mais comme je l'ai dit je ne force personne à répondre. :-)

Prochain chapitre, le départ, l'intégration de Bilbo et le commencement du voyage!

RAR:

Aliena wyvern : Ah ça! Comme tu vois, Sabrina n'a pas chaumé! Mais Thorin non plus… Ils sont pareils ces deux-là, impatient, têtu et surtout avec un caractère très fort! J'espère que ce chapitre ta plu également!

Anyliath : Hu, hu n'oublie pas d'essuyer! Oh, et prévois une bonne grosse réserve, ça risque de couler souvent la bave! XD J'adore Kili et Fili, je trouve qu'ils feraient des grands frères parfaits pour toutes les petites filles de ce monde! (Et des petits amis parfaits pour les autres plus vieille ;)) J'essais d'y aller quand même assez vite, car d'ici quatre mois, je vais commencer à aller au Cégep, je ne sais pas si tu connais. En gros, je vais me préparer pour aller à l'Université, j'aurais moins de temps à moi pour écrire, je mets donc mon 110% dès maintenant! J'espère que tu resteras jusqu'à la fin! (Et ménage ton poignet, ça aussi ce n'est pas bon!)

Someone : Ah, ah, ah! Je t'imagine facilement en train de te retenir de rire dans une salle de classe ou un bureau, alors que tu t'imagine la scène mythique! En effet, j'ai pour habitude de toujours mettre des scènes plus douces après des passages particulièrement difficile. C'est comme pour atténuer les douleurs de mes personnages, trop de douleur et de souffrance donne ce que je hais le plus : Des Mary-Sue martyr! Pour la réaction de Thorin… J'espère qu'elle t'a plut! C'est que je me suis cassé la tête à essayer de savoir comment il réagirait face à une telle personne! (Surtout que pour tout le monde, elle est un homme juste un peu mince!) Par contre elle ne l'a pas baffé, sauf mentalement. Dans les prochains chapitres, elle risque cependant de vouloir le faire! Qui vivra verra! Oh, et pour ton amie, si ça ne la dérange pas et qu'elle est motivé, je suis partante pour que tu la mettes en contact avec moi! Ça serait même plus que bienvenue, j'ai l'impression de faire des milliers de fautes! (Et puis au moins comme ça j'aurais un avis post-production plus éclairé qu'une de mes amies qui dit toujours : Tu écris super bien, c'est super cool ton chapitre.) Bref, pour toi aussi j'espère t'avoir jusqu'à la fin!


End file.
